Sueños, Recuerdos y Reencuentros
by Coas
Summary: Aquí el Cap 13. Quien eres
1. Hermano del Viento

Sailor Moon y sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko-San, la historia es idea propia. Saludos y espero les agrade.

**1: Hermano del viento.**

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?

Miles de dudas invadían su cabeza, por más que intentaba no lograba reconocer el lugar que la rodeaba simplemente no lo había visto nunca… sin embargo le parecía familiar.

-Bienvenida princesa, te estaba esperando... No sabes cuanto he esperado -

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo llegue y que hago aquí?, Contesta-dijo notablemente alterada

-¿Acaso no me recuerdas amor?-

-¿Amor?, No te conozco, ¿eres un nuevo enemigo?- dijo fríamente

-E…enemigo... yo??-murmuro el joven y soltó una gran carcajada –como puedes pensar en mí como un enemigo-

Al ver la reacción de aquel sujeto se molestó aun más y sin dudar comenzó a acumular su energía para un golpe que, según pensaba, resultaría letal.

-Maremoto de neptuno!!-

-¿Qué te ocurre? te sientes bien Neptune… o debo decirte Michiru-

- ¿Como sabes quien soy?-

-Por favor ninfa, no pretenderás dañarme con un maremoto, ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta de que estamos en el fondo del mar?-

Hasta ese momento la atención de Neptune se centró por completo en su entorno, se encontraba en el fondo del mar, por un momento hubo silencio que llenaba aquel sitio de un extraño misticismo, simplemente podría estar así para siempre pero como todo, nada dura eternamente y aquel silencio fue quebrado por Michiru

-¿En donde estoy?-

-En tu palacio… tú reino-

-¿Mi palacio?, no lo puedo creer… en el fondo del mar…- se dejo caer en el suelo, estaba realmente confundida –dime quien eres tu, como llegue aquí-

-Yo? Bueno... Un viejo amigo, eso soy- contesto el joven un poco nervioso - yo te traje, pero no vamos a quedarnos aquí- le extendió la mano- será mejor que entremos-

-Esta bien, pero después me podré ir a casa-

-Prometido-

Neptune le extendió la mano y el muchacho la levanto, en ese momento un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de la muchacha y una ola de emociones amenazó con hacerse más que presente pero afortunadamente supo controlarse.

-Sus manos me hacen sentir segura, ni con Haruka he tenido esta sensación tan grande-

Una vez adentro, Michiru tomo asiento y junto a ella se sentó el joven

-Quien eres realmente-

-Ya te lo dije… un viejo amigo-

-Si eres un amigo, ¿por que me llamaste amor?-

-Eres la dueña de mi corazón, por eso-

-Yo no soy dueña de nada tuyo-

-Lo eres, solo que no lo recuerdas… por ahora-

-Pero no me has dicho tu nombre y tampoco te he visto tu rostro- él simplemente dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa

Michiru se percató… esos labios le parecían sumamente atractivos y extrañamente familiares al igual que la forma de ser del muchacho

-Te pido una disculpa, creo que mejor me presento correctamente-

-Eh?, será mejor-

- Soy el encargado de cuidar a la princesa Neptune, quien era mi prometida y...- la joven interrumpió

-¿Dijiste cuidarme? acaso eres del milenio de plata-

- Haruka y yo somos hermanos-

-¿Como?-

-Uranus… la princesa Uranus es mi hermana menor…-

-¿quieres decir que tú eres el príncipe Urano?-

-bueno, así era cuando nos comprometimos, ahora me recuerdas?-

Michiru fue capaz de ver por completo el rostro de aquel muchacho, casi desmaya de la impresión; no era para más, el chico era una copia de Haruka, más bien, Haruka era una copia del chico. Fue entonces cuando los recuerdos volvieron a Michiru, esos recuerdos que Setsuna no quiso despertar

***

Una princesa de cabello aguamarina mantenía la mirada inmersa en el universo, en su mente se reconstruía la imagen de un joven que había visto el día en que los enemigos atacaron el planeta llamado Urano y posteriormente en el último ataque hacia Neptuno unos días atrás.

-Princesa!, princesa!, nos invaden, ya destruyeron la entrada y dicen que no pararan hasta matar a toda la familia real-

-Tranquilízate, mi madre no se encuentra en el planeta, ¿ya sonaron la alarma?-.

-Si su majestad, pero la mayor parte de nuestro ejército se encuentra mal herido y el resto disperso en el planeta por lo que tardarán en llegar… temo decirle que no contamos con suficiente gente para controlar esta situación…-

¿Y el "Guardian Misterioso" de Neptuno?

- no estoy seguro de que realmente exista… y si es que existe supongo que esta con la madre de su majestad en la Luna…

-Nadie lo está, es más bien una leyenda ¿no crees? En ese caso me haré cargo personalmente…-

-Pero son muchos, no podrá sola…-

-No te preocupes, este planeta esta bajo mi cuidado, y no importa cuantos sean mi deber es protegerlo…-

-La Princesa Uranus nos está enviando refuerzos-

-Mientras ellos llegan debemos actuar, no podemos depender del ejército de otros planetas…vamos, los guardias y tú preocúpense de la seguridad del palacio yo me encargaré del resto

Salió del palacio, y ahí estaban ellos, destruyendo todo lo que estaba a su paso, cerca de la mitad ya había logrado traspasar las murallas del palacio, el resto se encontraba en dicha tarea y fue cuando se percataron de su presencia, se abalanzaron instantáneamente sobre ella. La pelea se desarrollaba intensamente, la atacaban sin tregua alguna obligándola a evadir la mayoría de los ataques. La oportunidad que esperaba se mostró finalmente y sin titubeo dirigió su ataque a los pocos que aun quedaban de pie.

Un golpe certero, los enemigos cayeron inertes en el jardín que rodeaba las murallas del palacio, inspeccionó el área y vaciló en regresar al castillo, pero al no encontrar movimiento alguno giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar

- No entiendo como llegaron hasta los jardines tan rápido, esto no fue nada fácil… tendré que enviar a alguien para que limpie este desorden mientras reporto lo sucedido a la Luna… estos ataques son cada vez más constantes…-

Inesperadamente escucho un gran estruendo a sus espaldas, un enemigo surgía entre los cadáveres que yacían en el suelo pero ya era tarde, el monstruo había concentrado una gran energía y se acercaba peligrosamente hacia la princesa… el ataque nunca llegó…otro ataque evito la tragedia, el monstruo había sido vencido y desapareció junto con el resto de cadáveres; la energía era de un joven alto que se acerco a Neptune

-¿Esta bien princesa? –

La princesa se perdió por un momento en esos profundos ojos que la miraban con atención y detenimiento… una oleada de sentimientos invadió su ser… era la primera vez que sentía estas emociones… era él… el mismo que había visto anteriormente protegiendo a Uranus…

-¿Princesa Neptune?-

-Eh? Ah… Si…disculpa… muchas gracias… ¿Puedo conocer la identidad de quien acaba de salvar mi vida?- preguntó con cierto rubor en sus mejillas

-Soy el príncipe Urano, mi hermana me envió en tu ayuda pues ella esta un poco ocupada. Me alegro de haber llegado a tiempo- esos ojos azules… definitivamente adoraba esa mirada…

Se quedaron en silencio, internándose en ese misterio que encerraban los ojos del otro, perdiendo la noción tiempo-espacio, olvidando por un momento lo que había ocurrido unos minutos antes…

- Princesa, la invasión al castillo logró ser controlada gracias al apoyo que nos dieron los hombres de la princesa Uranus… -vio de reojo al joven que acompañaba a su princesa- … y… usted es….-

-Nadie importante realmente, sólo soy un apoyo del planeta Urano… bueno ahora que ya está seguro el palacio me tengo que retirar. Capitán… Princesa…-

El joven hizo una reverencia ante el capitán de las tropas y posteriormente tomó la mano de la princesa y la rozó levemente con los labios para dirigirse de nuevo a su planeta natal.

Desde aquella ocasión, Neptune lograba encuentros "accidentales" con el príncipe Urano, desafortunadamente ella siempre estaba acompañada así que solo se limitaba a saludos, miradas fugaces y sonrisas cargadas de sensualidad.

Difícilmente podían cruzar más de dos palabras sin la intromisión de algún tercero que argumentaba "ocuparse de la seguridad de la princesa" o "Evitar que él hiciera de las suyas con alguna princesa del milenio"

Así es como transcurrió todo un año, en menos de una semana se celebraría el cumpleaños numero dieciocho de la princesa Uranus, y con ello la sucesión del trono. Las invitaciones a la ceremonia habían sido enviadas con semanas de anticipación, todas excepto una: Neptune.

Fue la propia princesa Uranus quien la entregó en persona, alegando que quería visitar el planeta de los océanos y conversar un poco con su amiga y compañera de batalla. Cuando estaba por retirarse, Uranus le entregó un sobre más pequeño oculto en la invitación, se acercó de tal manera a su interlocutora que pareciera se despedía con un abrazo, y dijo en un susurro

- Ábrelo cuando estés sola, de preferencia en tu habitación y lejos de la mirada de curiosos, después deshazte de él para que no quede evidencia…

Se separó de Neptune y de manera muy natural se dirigió a los presentes

-Esperamos la asistencia como siempre de la nobleza de Neptuno, será un honor tener a tan grata familia como huéspedes… -miró traviesamente al capitán de las tropas- Si le hace sentir mejor capitán, parece que mi hermano no se encontrará… espero se me permitan unos momentos de privacidad con mi amiga, después de todo, no todos los días la tengo de visita en mi planeta ¿o si?…

Una vez partido Uranus, la joven subió a su habitación y cerró por dentro, sacó el papel que se encontraba dentro del segundo sobre y comenzó a leer:

_"Princesa Neptune:_

_Bien dijo la princesa Serenity: eres el modelo ideal de una verdadera princesa ya que tu belleza y elegancia no tienen par, y me atrevo a decir que eres la persona que cualquiera puede amar con facilidad sin embargo no cualquiera puede poseer la dicha de ser amado por ti. Pero has de saber que para mí hay algo aún más fascinante que tu belleza y presencia en sí, y ese algo me mantiene constantemente intrigado, no puedo dejar de pensar en el misterio que encierras en tus profundos ojos… tengo que verte y deseo sea durante la fiesta de mi hermana, a las 9:00 PM, todos piensan que estaré fuera así que será fácil llegar a nuestro encuentro del cual solo tú sabrás el lugar…"_

Durante la fiesta, Neptune se encontraba ignorando por completo a todo aquel varón que pretendía acercarse aunque fuera un poco a la joven princesa, en algún momento que se encontraba cansada de eso simplemente decidió darles la espalda… nadie le dio importancia a su actitud pues ya era más que esperado que se escapara elegantemente y con gracia de aquellos nobles que esperaban acercarse para conquistarla tomando como pretexto un baile o una plática… la única que se percató de ese sutil cambio fue Uranus.

-Oye… ¿Qué te ocurre Neptune?... El día de hoy no has sido muy "sutil" con todos esos enamorados tuyos… ¿Te sientes bien?...

-Oh, Uranus que pena… lo siento… pero no me encuentro con ánimos para ello…

-Ya veo, yo lo siento…-mostró una sonrisa traviesa-… de verdad lo siento mucho… por ellos… si mi instinto no falla tú sólo tienes ojos para cierto príncipe de ojos azules…-

-Pero qué dices!-

-Bueno, si tanto te aburren… ¿por qué no vas a dar una vuelta por ahí? Tal vez necesitas un poco de aire…

- Una gran idea viniendo de ti… ¿Vienes?-

-¡Oye!...mmm… te alcanzo en un momento…-


	2. Sueño

**2: Sueño**

Salió del castillo fue a recorrer los jardines que lo rodeaban, un dulce aroma se desprendía en el ambiente y sin pensarlo comenzó a seguirlo hasta que se vio a sí misma en un jardín formado por todas aquellas exóticas flores del planeta, estaba segura de que a pesar de haber pasado algunos meses en ese lugar jugando con la joven heredera, nunca había estado ahí, nunca antes lo había visto…

-Las corrientes son caprichosas y durante años han traído consigo pequeñas porciones de las flores logrando crear este bello jardín… igualmente protege celosamente el refugio de su heredero… nadie entra o sale de aquí si él no lo desea…

-¿Él?

- Aquel que te cuida en silencio…

-¿El que me cuida en silencio?

-Sí… Él… El viento…

-El eterno amante del océano…

-Y quisiera poder ser ese amante…

-Tu hermana es quien ha heredado… ahora ella será el viento…

-Ella es la parte del viento que protege el milenio de plata…

-Tú también peleas por el milenio de plata…

-Yo decidí ser neutral ante el reino de la Luna… yo…sólo… quiero ser el viento que cuida del océano…

- ¿Para qué quieres cuidar del océano?... además… ellos no lo permitirán…

-Tu mirada es como la mía… quiero descubrir cada uno de esos misterios despertar cada mañana y decirte cuanto te amo… sólo me importa lo que tu deseas… ellos no pueden doblegar la voluntad del viento y océano…

-… ¿Nuestras miradas son una?… ¿Cómo piensas proteger al océano si no apoyas la luna?

-¿Te casarías conmigo?

- Ellos no lo permitirán… Serenity no lo aceptará… pero… no dudo que te amo…- Sus labios buscaron los de su acompañante, un instante bastó para sellar esas palabras

- ¿Eso es un sí?

-¿Lo hacemos público ahora mismo?

***

El día de la boda llego, pero fue interrumpida por los enemigos, quienes atacaron sin piedad y tanto Uranus, Neptune y su prometido habían sido mal heridos

-Neptune! Cuidado!!-

Un ataque iba directo a ella, estaba demasiado débil para esquivarlo, solo esperaba

-aarrggg!!!!- el golpe había sido recibido por el príncipe Urano, Neptune se acerco a él.

-se fuerte, te recuperaras- las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos

-Neptune no olvides te amo- murió

***

-¿ahora me recuerdas?-

Michiru asintió con la cabeza

-recuerdo todo, pero ahora tengo una pareja-

-te refieres a Haruka, ¿estas segura de que realmente la amas o que te ama?-

-Haruka me ama-

-¿segura?- estiro su mano y una burbuja se poso sobre ella- mira esto-

Dentro de la burbuja, se veía la imagen de Haruka, pero estaba con ¿un chico?, de pronto Haruka comenzó a besar a aquel sujeto

-tienes razón… ahora tú eres mi viento… -

-Es tiempo de que regreses con tus amigos… ven, vamos-

-no, no quiero irme… no quiero estar lejos de ti-

-Michiru, tus amigos, tus sueños, tu vida, no pensaras dejarlos en el olvido, eso es...-

-Ahora ya nada importa, si quieres mi felicidad, será mejor quedarme a tu lado-

-Pero, no puedes quedarte aquí -

-Te amo, y no quiero alejarme de ti-

-Yo también te amo, y por eso quiero que regreses al lado de Serena, y las demás… quiero que te conviertas en la mejor violinista del mundo… de tu mundo…-

-Ahora ya no te entiendo... primero me dices que me amas, y ahora me quieres regresar a un mundo en donde solo hay guerra y destrucción-

-Solo quiero lo mejor para ti-

-Lo mejor para mí… eres un tonto, si quieres que regrese al lado de los demás, entonces para que despertaste mis recuerdos, para que si al final me ibas a mandar al lado de Serena y los demás-

-Michiru, realmente estoy confundido, no se que decir-

-No te estoy pidiendo que me dejes quedar, si este palacio y todo a su alrededor es mío, entonces como princesa te ordeno que olvides la posibilidad de mi regreso a la superficie-

-Michiru, es que yo…-

-Nada, nada-dijo en un tono pícaro -usted príncipe, como debe protegerme, le ordeno que se siente aquí y me deje de renegar-

-Pues como quiera usted, después de todo, para mi es mejor, pero antes que otra cosa- la miro a los ojos- dime que serias capaz de hacer por mi-

-yo te amo, y soy capaz de matar, morir, o vender mi alma por ti, nada me importa en este momento, solo quiero estar a tu lado-

Ella nunca se había sentido tan tranquila, esos ojos le hacían sentir amada. Ya no importaba si aparecía un nuevo enemigo, tampoco le importaba dejar sus conciertos, las galerías, dejar a Hotaru y a ¡Haruka!... no… Haruka ya no era importante… solo sabia que quería seguir al lado de aquel chico de ojos azules, que eran tan cristalinos y profundos que daban la impresión de que el mar había sido encerrado en ellos, Michiru siguió inspeccionándolo y entre mas lo veía, mas cualidades le encontraba, pero de pronto, un gran estruendo altero al joven, quien rápidamente se levanto

-Quédate aquí- Salió corriendo, Michiru salió detrás de él

Ya afuera, un sujeto daba órdenes a su ejército

-Vamos, que esperan, ataquen sin piedad, se que ese maldito esta aquí, y lo quiero muerto-

Michiru estaba desconcertada, solo miro a su acompañante, y saco su espejo preparándose a atacar.

-No, espera no hagas nada-

-Pero, que pasa, que esta ocurriendo aquí-

-Justo lo que temía- susurro para sí mismo –Será mejor que entres al palacio y no salgas-

-Me niego, no voy a dejarte solo-

-Hazlo, yo me haré cargo, no quiero que te metas en esto- y girando hacia donde estaba el ejercito, gritó - no busques más, aquí estoy-

-Vaya, hasta que apareces, sabia que si esperaba te encontraría Neptuno, baja de ahí y enfréntame-

-Me quieres, pues aquí me tienes Glan- y de un salto, se puso frente a su enemigo

El ejército se disponía a atacarle, todos estaban listos para matarlo, lo rodearon…

-Creí que tenías el suficiente valor para enfrentarte a mí sin ayuda de tu ejército-

Glan asintió con la cabeza y el ejército se alejo unos metros

-No quería mancharme las manos con tu sangre eres alguien insignificante, pero de todos modos, te daré el honor de morir en mis manos-Y aprovechando el descuido de aquel que miraba donde Neptune- Agujero negro!

-Que?- Logró esquivarlo, pero el ataque lo rozo, haciendo que su brazo sangrara ligeramente

- Vamos, deja de jugar y muéstrame tu poder por que lo necesitaras- Una sonrisa sarcástica se asomo en el rostro del joven

-Si así lo quieres- y sacando una estrella azul de su bolsillo- Neptuno, dame el poder-

Michiru se quedo sorprendida al ver que él también se podía transformar

-bien Glan, prepárate, ahora es mi turno, tormenta destruye-

-Aarrggg- Glan era muy veloz, pero no pudo esquivar el ataque y quedo herido

-Si que has perdido mucha condición Glan, la última vez ese ataque no te hizo ni un rasguño-

-Eres un maldito, ya verás flara!-

-Glan, Glan, eres un tonto, el fuego se apaga con agua, toma esto. Ola de Neptuno!-

Neptuno estaba muy confiado, pero el ejército ya se dirigía hacia el castillo y recordó que Michiru estaba ahí, se dirigía a salvarla cuando

-bomba de oscuridad!-

El ataque había dado en el objetivo, Neptuno cayó al suelo, no podía levantarse

-Sabes eres muy fuerte, pero tu mayor defecto es que te confías y por eso tu hora ha llegado-

Se disponía a matarlo cuando vio volar (¿?) Pétalos de rosa, giró y su ejército estaba en el suelo

-Que pasó aquí, bueno, no importa, tengo cosas más importantes- y viendo a Neptuno, grito- muere!-

-Maremoto de Neptuno- sailor Neptune había atacado sorpresivamente a Glan

-Aarrggg, qui-quien e- eres tu?- dijo muy débil

-Creí que no lo volvería a decir, pero formo parte de una nueva era, cuando la marea desata su furia en Neptuno, soy sailor Neptune y entrare en acción- se acerco a Neptuno y dirigiéndose a Glan – no permitiré que le hagas daño a Neptuno, antes tendrás que matarme-

Levantándose con un poco de esfuerzo Glan se rió y dijo

-Niña tonta, si quieres morir tú también, así será- y sacando una bola de energía- toma esto, luz final-

-Cuidado Neptune!!!- Michiru estaba cubriendo a Neptuno, estaba dispuesta a recibir el ataque

-Ahhh-

-Que?, ¿por que lo hiciste? Eres un tonto-

- Por favor…no me reproches, No voy a permitir que te hagan daño-

-Lamento interrumpir, pero se me hace tarde-

-Glan… morirás- Lo tomó por la espalda- Neptune… adiós, explosión de Urano-

-Creí que ya no podías controlar los poderes de Urano, maldito-

-Pues te equivocaste-

Tras esa discusión, Neptuno y Glan desaparecieron

-No me dejes, no de nuevo-

-Noooooooo……..

***

-Michiru que te pasa, hey… Michiru… ¿Estás bien?-

-¿en donde estoy? ¿Que paso?-

-Michiru, estas en casa… estabas durmiendo y de pronto muy inquieta, ¿que pasó?-

-Haruka, eres tú… tuve un sueño-

-¿Que clase de sueño?-

-Yo… no lo puedo recordar-

-Bueno, no importa, seguro que solo era un síntoma… es difícil dejar de ser una sailor de la noche a la mañana… Setsuna y Hotaru esperan para desayunar-

-Enseguida bajo-

En su mente, Michiru pensaba… por más que intentaba no era capaz de reconstruir ese sueño… sólo recordó algo tan cristalino como el mar… eso era todo… un simple sueño…


	3. Viejos Amigos

**3: Viejos Amigos**

-Mamá Michiru, ¿te sientes bien?-

-Si… estoy bien Hotaru… es que…-

-Hotaru, no le hagas ese tipo de preguntas a Michiru, sabes bien que esta así por que mañana es su examen…-

Haruka se sorprendió y dejo de comer

-Es cierto, por un momento lo olvide- y sonriendo- no te preocupes, todo va a salir muy bien

-Papá Haruka tiene razón, por algo te llaman el prodigio del Japón-

-Michiru-

-Sí Setsuna-

-No te preocupes, eres la mejor violinista, nadie se compara contigo-

-Tienen razón, es que el hecho de ver realizado mi sueño, me hace sentir un poco nerviosa… _mi sueño… ahora es realidad_…-

Haruka comenzó a reír

-Nerviosa ¿tu?, por favor, es verdad que mañana es tu examen pero tienes mucha experiencia-

-Michiru, todo va a salir bien, y si me disculpan, me retiro, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes-

-Si, gracias Setsuna-

Setsuna salió de la habitación, y Hotaru siguió animando a Michiru

-Además mamá Michiru, la experiencia que tienes a tus 18 años, es la equivalente a la de cualquier violinista reconocido mundialmente… de hecho eres reconocida mundialmente!

-Saben… tienen razón, no tengo por que preocuparme, tengo que olvidar lo que me dijo Tetsu, y seguir siendo yo misma-

-Así se habla!!!-dijo entusiasmada Hotaru

-¿Que te dijo Tetsu?- pregunto Haruka muy seriamente

-Es que... dijo que si todo salía bien, habría una sorpresa-

-Y que tipo de sorpresa-

-No lo sé-

Después del desayuno, las tres jóvenes fueron a dar una vuelta en el auto de Haruka; Michiru pensó que así podría recordar ese sueño.

***

-Esa Serena, es muy impuntual, Será mejor irme estoy perdiendo tiempo- una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en sus labios -tiempo es lo menos importante para mí…

La dama del tiempo se levantó de la banca en la que permanecía sentada, un fuerte viento le hizo girar el rostro para evitar que alguna partícula traviesa de polvo entrara en sus ojos, dos figuras caminaban en la dirección en que ella se encontraba pero otra ráfaga de viento le hizo volver nuevamente el rostro y comenzó a caminar.

_-¿Son realmente ellos?, es imposible… pero... Se parecen tanto-_

Mientras una de las figuras le dijo a su acompañante.

-Oye… ¿acaso es Setsuna?-

-Sin duda alguna-

-Mira que coincidencia… en donde la encontramos-

-Será mejor ir a verla, estoy seguro que se alegrará de vernos-

-Tienes razón, vamos-

Setsuna escucho pasos muy cerca y decidió girar cuando algo la detuvo y sorpresivamente una mano la tomo por el hombro

-Hola Setsuna ¿cómo has estado?-

Ella los miro con asombro

-Pe…pero no puede ser… ustedes… yo creí que…-

-Que no te recordábamos, pues te equivocas, veo que sigues tan conservada como siempre, por cierto, ¿no quieres ir a tomar un café con este muñeco?-

El otro chico interrumpió

- Deja de molestar Luigi, que no ves que tiene prisa… si quieres te podemos acompañar…-

-Ustedes nunca cambian… Luigi sigues siendo un don Juan, y tu Ángel tan amable-

-Bueno, es que mi arrogancia se debe a que ninguna mujer se resiste a mis encantos- y coqueteando con Setsuna- y dime, ¿tienes mucha prisa?-

Setsuna se alejo y dijo

-Quede de verme con unas amigas, pero creo que no van a venir, así que tengo el día libre-

-Jajaja, ¿ninguna chica se resiste a tus encantos? Pues Setsuna es la primera-

-Es que he perdido un poco la práctica, con eso de que no duramos mucho en un solo lugar…-

-¿A que te refieres?

-Todo es culpa de Angelito, que él te lo explique-

-Ángel-

-Te lo diré, pero solo si aceptas ir a desayunar con nosotros-

-Lo siento pero acabo de desayunar-

-Ya ves, somos los únicos en el mundo que no han desayunado- dijo Luigi un poco enojado

-Pero una taza de té si les acepto-

-Maravilloso… eh… bueno… pero… ¿conoces algún lugar cercano?-

-¿Acaso ustedes no?-

-Acabamos de llegar, pero eso también te lo explicara Ángel, bueno, ya vámonos que tengo hambre-

-Pues por aquí, vamos-

-Si- dijeron al unísono sus acompañantes

Justo cuando se retiraron, Hotaru, Haruka y Michiru llegaron al lugar

-que raro, juraría que vi a Setsuna aquí hace un momento-

-Posiblemente debió de haber sido alguien que se le parecía-

-Papá Haruka, mamá Michiru, miren, ahí vienen Serena y las demás-

-Hola chicas, ¿no han visto a Setsuna?-

-No cabeza de bombón, ¿quedaron de verse aquí?-

-Así es, pero llegamos tarde por culpa de Serena-

-Mina, eso no es cierto-

-Si lo es-

-No lo es-

***

-bueno, aquí estamos, ahora si, ¿quien me va a explicar?-

-que Ángel lo haga-

-esta bien… te encontramos por casualidad, nosotros hemos estado viajando por todo el mundo desde hace algún tiempo- en eso interrumpe Luigi

-desde hace tiempo, no seas mentiroso, dile a Setsuna que hemos estado viajando desde hace más de tres años-

-¿dijiste tres años?-

-dije tres, quise decir cuatro-

-el tiempo que sea Luigi, como te decía Setsuna, hemos estado viajando y curiosamente llegamos a Tokio hace unas horas-

-Y se puede saber por que-

-Todo es culpa de Ángel, el es el culpable de todo, desde hace mucho no me he podido divertir a lo grande-

-Luigi, no comiences, yo no te obligue a que vinieras conmigo, sabias muy bien que era cosa de trabajo, no de diversión-

-Así que vienen por cosas de trabajo-

-Así es, tanto Ángel como yo hemos tenido que viajar por cosas del trabajo-

-Ahora entiendo, pero no me han dicho como es que me reconocieron-

En eso el mesero se les acerco

-Que desean ordenar-

-Para la señorita una taza de té, para mi una orden de sushi, y tu Luigi, ¿que quieres?-

-A mi tráigame sushi, un poco de café, ah, tienen esas bolitas de pescado fritas-

-Si señor-

-También quiero eso, ah, y…-

Setsuna y Ángel comenzaron a reír, Luigi había pedido todo el menú

-oye Luigi, no voy a pagar todo yo solo, además, no traje suficiente dinero-

-Ángel, no seas así, tienes el dinero suficiente como para comprar todos los comercios de esta calle-

-no exageres, además… que recuerde tu nunca has pagado una comida-

-y tus modales joven, ¿ya olvidaste que hay una dama presente?-

-…lo siento, es que Luigi siempre me saca de lugar-

Setsuna se dio cuenta que ambos jóvenes se encontraban sonrojados, después de todo seguían siendo los mismos que conoció

-no se preocupen, me han hecho pasar un buen rato-

Después de esa escena iban a reanudar la charla, cuando el mesero llego con toda la comida, Setsuna prefirió dejar el pequeño interrogatorio para después, mientras bebía un poco de su taza su mente se encerraba en sus propias ideas.

_-siempre me ha agradado la forma de ser de ellos dos, y también su compañía, pero creo que no debieron aparecer, no ahora; su destino era estar lejos… debe ser una coincidencia, ahora que va a pasar-_


	4. Sombras

_Hola hola_

_Aquí les dejo otros cap. ojalá les guste y dejen reviews _

_Nos estamos leyendo y aun que es un poco tarde, espero que este sea un excelente año para todos. Cuidense_

**4: Sombras**

-Setsuna, no me había dado cuenta pero ya es tarde, te llevaremos a tu casa-

-No se molesten, puedo ir caminando-

-Insisto, Luigi tiene razón, te llevaremos, además tomaremos un taxi, nosotros debemos regresar al hotel-

-Pero Luigi no ha terminado con lo que pidió-

-Te equivocas, espera un minuto y estaremos listos-

Luigi introducía en su boca los alimentos que quedaban, lo hizo tan rápido que Setsuna quedo impactada, el mesero se acerco a Ángel

-¿Me llamaron señor?-

-Si, la cuenta por favor-

-Aquí la tiene-

-Gracias… amigo creo que pagarás la comida y cena de hoy

Setsuna no pudo evitar reírse al ver la cara de Luigi, a quien se le atoró la comida ante la broma de su amigo

-Bueno, todo listo, vámonos-

Salieron del lugar y abordaron el taxi, una vez que llegaron Setsuna notó que por la ventana Hotaru la miraba y un gran movimiento de las cortinas delató que las demás estaban ahí.

-Así que aquí vives- dijo Luigi muy serio y miro a los ojos a Ángel

-Sí… ¿quieren pasar?-

-No gracias, tenemos trabajo que hacer-

-Bueno será la próxima ocasión… gracias por todo, hasta luego-

-Adiós-

-Si, adiós-

Setsuna bajo y el taxi arranco

***

-Ángel, tu crees que la niña de la ventana es…-

-No podemos quitar esa posibilidad, mas vale estar cerca- y dirigiéndose al chofer- disculpe, usted no sabe de alguna agencia de bienes raices por aquí-

-Si señor, hay una unas calles de donde dejamos a la señorita-

-Pues llévenos -

-Está bien-

Luigi miró a Ángel y saliendo del taxi le dijo

-Piensas comprar una casa… ¿para que?-

-Japón es un lugar muy hermoso…

-Tengo el presentimiento de que Tokio es la última ciudad que visitaremos

***

Setsuna se disponía a abrir la puerta, pero Hotaru se adelantó y comenzó a interrogarla

-¿Quienes eran esos chicos con los que venias? ¿Porque tardaste tanto en regresar? las chicas te esperaban en el parque. ¡Nos tenías preocupadas!-

-Hotaru, Setsuna te responderá mas tarde- interrumpió Haruka

-Además, ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera- dijo Michiru

-Te lo explicaré después Hotaru, ¿están las demás en la sala?-

Hotaru asintió con la cabeza y las cuatro entraron a la sala, en donde Amy miraba asombrada la pintura mas reciente de Michiru "el llanto del mar", Lita y Rei trataban de separar a Serena y Mina quienes estaban peleando

-Sentimos interrumpir su pelea- dijo Michiru con una pequeña risa

-Pero Setsuna ya llegó- dijo Haruka mirando a Serena y Mina quienes estaban sonrojadas

-Disculpen la tardanza, pero unos amigos me invitaron a tomar un poco de té-

Mina y Rei miraron a Setsuna, y Serena dijo en un tono pícaro

-Pues llegaste muy bien acompañada, estas segura de que solo son unos amigos-

-Si, los conocí hace varios años, y desde entonces no los había vuelto a ver-

-Oye ¿cuantos años tienen?- pregunto Lita

-M… creo que tienen 19 o 20, no lo recuerdo bien - y adelantándose a Mina- y no Mina, por lo que sé no tienen compromisos-

Serena estaba a punto de preguntarle sus nombres cuando Hotaru se le adelanto

-¿Como se llaman?-

-Hotaru!! Eso iba a preguntar yo!!!!!-

-Perdón, pero te gane-

-Ángel y Luigi-

-Ángel y Luigi- susurro Michiru más para sí misma

-¿Sucede algo Michiru?- dijo Rei

-No, ¿por que?-

-Por que pareció que algo te sorprendió-

-Michiru, ¿acaso los conoces?- pregunto Mina

-No-

-Chicas, chicas, Michiru debe de estar así por que mañana es su examen- interrumpió Haruka

-¿Dijiste examen? te entiendo, se muy bien como se sufre, personalmente prefiero combatir a los monstruos que estudiar para un examen- lloriqueo Serena

-No Serena, no es ese tipo de examen-

-Entonces que tipo de examen Hotaru-

-Es mi examen final de violín, pero será público, los mejores maestros de Italia estarán ahí para evaluarme-

-Si no te conociera diría que estas muy presionada, pero eres Michiru Kaioh, podríamos decir que tú eres quien le da clases a los maestros, no ellos a ti-

-Gracias por el animo chicas, y si me disculpan, voy a preparar las obras de mañana-

-Todo saldrá bien-

Se retiro a la sala de música, y comenzó a tocar; la forma de tocar de Michiru tranquilizaba todo lo que hubiera a su alrededor, pero no estaba inspirada y prefirió ir con las demás. Sonó el timbre

-Yo voy- dijo Setsuna -Chicas!- grito desde afuera de la casa

Todas a excepción de Haruka y Michiru, quienes decidieron esperar por si era necesario, salieron a ver que ocurría y su sorpresa fue que había un monstruo atacando a Setsuna

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto sailor Saturn

-Si…- y se transformo

-Vaya, vaya, así que todas ustedes son las sailors scouts, y díganme, ¿están entre ustedes la sailor del viento y la de las profundidades marinas?-

Uranus y Neptune que estaban detrás de la puerta, se limitaron a escuchar

-¿Para que las quieres?- pregunto Saturn

-Por que ellas son mi carnada-

-¿Carnada?, bueno eso no importa, por que no vas a tener tiempo de conocerlas… así que dejemos de perder tiempo y terminemos con esto de una vez- dijo Mars

-Será un placer, quien quiere ser la primera en morir-

-Chicas tengan cuidado, a simple vista parece débil, pero no lo es- les advirtió Pluto

-Si ustedes no toman la iniciativa, lo haré yo, agujero negro-

Cuando escucho eso, Michiru no pudo evitar que una lágrima traicionera brotara y se desvaneciera en su mejilla. Las sailors no pudieron esquivarlo y dejo en el piso a todas.

-Dicen ser las famosas sailors scouts, yo diría que les queda mejor las patéticas scouts-

-Ahora es nuestro turno, cadena de amor de Venus-

-Esperaba mas de ustedes- y de un golpe, repelió el ataque de Venus.

-Eso no puede ser- todas quedaron sorprendidas

-Por que no intentan hacerme daño todas juntas, vamos, no me moveré-

Todas lanzaron su ataque al mismo tiempo, pero fue inútil el sujeto era muy fuerte; pero Mercury se percato de que había dos sombras en el árbol que se encontraba en el jardín y pensando que era un enemigo mas, lanzo su ataque

-Rapsodia acuática de mercurio-

-Si lo que pretendes es tirarme ese árbol de nada te servirá-

-Que ocurre por que lanzaste tu ataque al árbol-pregunto sailor Moon

-Es que me pareció que había alguien ahí- murmuro para que el enemigo no la escuchara

-Ahora es mi turno de atacar, tomen esto, flara-

-Maremoto de Neptuno-

-Que, ¿quien dijo eso?, ¿acaso esta aquí el dúo inútil?... salgan de donde estén-

-Nos llamaste dúo inútil- dijo una voz femenina

-Quienes son ustedes-

-Pagaras habernos insultado, soy sailor Neptune-

-Nadie nos ofende y se va tranquilamente, soy sailor Uranus-

-Vaya, así que ustedes dos son a las que busco-

-Sea lo que sea para lo que nos necesites, te aseguro que no cooperaremos… tierra tiembla

-Estoy seguro que si ustedes están aquí, ellos no tardaran en llegar, y espero que ustedes sean más fuertes que todas ellas-

-Chicas ¿están bien?- pregunto Neptune

-Si… gracias, fue una buena idea que ustedes esperaran en salir- dijo Júpiter

-Me sorprenden, creí que por ser las externas serian más crueles, pero me equivoque, ya basta de juegos, acabare con ustedes, prepárense para su fin, luz…

***

-Es muy gracioso, míralo, sus ataques ya no son los de antes, se nota que esta envejeciendo, pobre Glan, jajaja-

-¿quien esta ahí?-

Las sailors ubicaron el lugar de donde salía esa risa

-ahí, ahí arriba, hay dos sombras- dijo sailor Moon

En la parte superior del árbol que unos momentos antes había sido atacado por Mercury, había dos sombras, sin duda alguna eran dos hombres.

-No pudiste haber cayado un momento mas, quería ver como se defendían de ese ataque-

-Lo siento pero es muy gracioso, no pudo contra nosotros y vino a Japón a buscar contrincantes mas débiles que él solo para sentirse fuerte, ¿no es patético?-

-Lo es, pero quería ver todo el poder de ellas-

-Cálmate, no es para tanto, además ya observamos mucho y no hemos entrado en acción, estoy aburriéndome-

-Lamento interrumpir, pero quienes son- pregunto sailor Venus

Glan retrocedió un poco al escuchar esas voces, entonces Uranus habló

-Pluto, parece como si los conociera ¿Tú sabes quienes son?- pero Pluto estaba sorprendida y solo se murmuraba a ella misma

-¿Que ocurre Pluto- dijo Mercury

-Lo que importa ahora es que nos digan quienes son ustedes, son aliados o enemigos- grito histérica sailor Mars

-Eso el tiempo lo dirá-

-Pero que modales tenemos, permítanos presentarnos, nosotros somos...-

...


	5. Retroceso

**5: Retroceso**

-Urano y Neptuno, las personas a las que he estado buscando…-

Los chicos salieron de las sombras, eran altos y sus vestimentas eran idénticas, la única diferencia, era el color del traje, uno era color arena y el otro azul.

-Así es… mi amigo quien se estaba muriendo de la risa, es Urano y yo soy Neptuno

- Bueno Glan, te hemos estado siguiendo y sinceramente no te creíamos tan torpe para venir a morir frente a estas chiquillas…

-Por favor, ustedes buscándome a mi… yo los he estado buscando, y cuando estaba a punto de darme por vencido, llegue a Japón y recordé a las guerreras

-Ahora que te encontramos pagaras por la muerte de Plutón- dijo Neptuno

-No me hagan reír, si ya me deshice de él, hacerlo con ustedes será mas fácil, ustedes son basura

-Como que somos basura- dijo Urano molesto

-Pues... Así es… de no haber sido por Plutón, ustedes dos estarían muertos

-Basta de palabras, vamos a pelear- repelo nuevamente Urano

-Tomen esto, luz final!

-Urano, hazme el honor

-Gracias, toma esto Glan, ráfaga!

-Vaya Glan, te has vuelto muy débil

Glan solo se limito a retroceder

-Malditos, me las pagaran, por ahora me voy, pero regresare

-Que te vaya bien Glan- dijo Neptuno en un tono sarcástico

-Gracias por su apoyo chicos, me alegra volverlos a ver

-Hola sailor V, hace mucho que no nos veíamos- respondió con una sonrisa Urano

-Si, te fuiste sin decir adiós- replicó Neptuno fingiendo estar llorando

-Bueno, es que surgió una emergencia y…

- Lo que importante es que estas bien

- Escuchen, podrían unirse a nosotras y así terminar con ese tal Glan, no lo creen

Ambos se miraron y después de un silencio total, Urano hablo

-Olvídalo, de ninguna manera nos uniremos

-Pero chicos, por que se niegan

- Solo no se metan, este asunto es entre Glan y nosotros- contesto Neptuno con un tono molesto

- Chicos... –

- Recuerda que es nuestra forma de pelear…

-Además ellas no lo aceptarán tan facil… _son como nosotros…_- Urano dio un salto y desapareció al lado de su compañero

Todas las sailors los vieron alejarse, las internas cuestionaron a Venus sin perder tiempo

-Oye, conoces a esos chicos- dijo Júpiter con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Eh, pues si… me salvaron un par de veces-

-Pero que hacen en Tokio- pregunto Mars

-Eso se los puedo explicar yo- interrumpió Pluto

-A que te refieres Pluto- dijo sorprendida Saturn

-Chicas, hay algo que tengo que confesarles… a todas será mejor entrar

***

-No se como empezar, esos dos chicos son Urano y Neptuno y ellos…ellos también formaban parte del milenio de plata-

-Y como es que no los recordamos- interrumpió Haruka

-Por que al momento de enviarlas a Tokio, la reina Serenity me pidió que borrara a esos chicos de sus recuerdos, y el destino de ellos fue estar lejos de nosotras, por eso Mina los vio en Europa-

-Y que hacen en Japón-

-No lo sé, debe de ser una coincidencia, ellos no deberían estar aquí… seguramente sólo es pasajera su estancia… después de todo su misión ya no es la de aquél entonces…

-¿Su misión?

-Así como las inners cuentan con Tuxedo Mask para proteger a la princesa, cada una de las outers contaba con su propio guardián… un guerrero nacido bajo la protección del planeta al que sería fiel… sus poderes eran insuperables… cada uno llamado igual que su planeta, Urano, Neptuno y Plutón… Saturno murió al nacer…

-Es algo complicado

-¿Les parece si hablamos más sobre el tema durante la comida? Se ha hecho tarde y tengo un poco de hambre… - comento Michiru

-Comida hecha por Michiru, eso no me lo pierdo… claro que aceptamos, además, todo lo que cocinas es delicioso- dijo Serena muy animada dando brincos sobre Mina

-Gracias… me alegra que te guste lo que hago

-Yo te ayudo mamá Michiru

-Yo voy a comprar lo que será el postre, dudo mucho que el helado que tenemos sea suficiente con cabeza de bombón aquí...

Las presentes rieron ante el comentario de Haruka, quien tomó las llaves de su motocicleta y salió de la casa, cuando las tres chicas estuvieron lejos, Setsuna murmuro hacia las demás

-Solo espero que Neptuno este consciente de los sentimientos de Michiru…

-Que quieres decir con eso- interrumpió Rei interesada en el tema

-El príncipe Urano, era hermano mayor de Haruka, y estaba comprometido con Neptune pero instantes antes de su boda… el enemigo atacó y murió… estoy segura que al recordar su pasado también recordó lo que sentía por Michiru

-Pero por que ellas no los recordaron

-El príncipe Urano, fue el único que desobedeció a la reina Serenity y pasaba su tiempo libre vagando por los planetas exteriores cuando no debía dejar que ninguna sailor lo viera, nunca fue reprendido pues gracias a sus constantes "escapes" los enemigos nunca lograron llegar a Saturno… es el único al que Haruka y Michiru deberían recordar, pero como ya les dije, la reina me pidió que lo borrara de sus recuerdos cosa que fue difícil… en cuanto al guardián de Neptuno, destinado a Urano… siempre fue obediente y solo sabían que existía pero nadie a excepción de Neptuno, Plutón y yo sabíamos en donde estaba, además como "alguien" ya se encargaba de proteger a la princesa Neptune, él se centró en cuidar de la familia real de ella, así que fue más fácil sacarlo de sus memorias

-Plutón… quien es él

-Es uno de ellos… la única persona capaz de controlar a ese par con una sola mirada, el guardián destinado a protegerme… pero fue asesinado por Glan- y suspirando- desde que eso paso... Neptuno es más responsable de sus actos, los tres eran como hermanos

-Glan es…-

En ese momento Haruka entro a la casa interrumpiendo la conversación, se dirigió a la cocina de forma extraña, su aspecto no era el mismo de siempre así que decidieron ver que ocurría. En la entrada de la cocina se encontraron a Hotaru recargada en la pared sin hacer el menor movimiento.

***

-Te estaba esperando, llegas un poco tarde por un momento pensé que lo habías olvidado - y girando, se dispuso a abrazar a la persona que estaba detrás de ella

-Siento desilusionarte pero yo no soy la persona a la que esperabas

-Uranus, lo siento, es que... estoy esperando a tu hermano

-Lo sé, por eso vine hasta aquí

-¿Le ocurre algo malo?

-No va a venir hoy, me pidió que te avisara personalmente

-Y por que… acaso se arrepintió… o no me ama, creí que era diferente por tratarse de tu sangre, pero me equivoque-

Los gestos de Michiru intentando estar desilusionada causaron una gran risa a las espectadoras pero tuvieron que contenerla para evitar ser descubiertas

-Jajaja, te equivocas, tu sabes mejor que nadie lo que mi hermano siente por ti, no tienes por que llorar

-Entonces por que no vino, yo tenía planeado un gran día

-El enemigo ataco el planeta Plutón, y tu ya sabes que es un necio así que fue a ayudar

-Él no tiene por que ayudar- dijo en un tono molesto - además el tal Plutón es muy poderoso no necesita ayuda, el deber de tu hermano es protegerte a ti no a sus amigos

-Vamos… no seas así con él, estoy de acuerdo con que su misión es protegerme, pero si realmente cumpliera con las ordenes de la reina, ustedes no estarían comprometidos

-Tienes razón, creo que me preocupo mucho por él, pero… - y abrazando a Haruka- Uranus, no puedo evitarlo…

-Me alegra que al fin estén juntos…

-En parte es gracias a ti…

***

-Mamá Setsuna… que ocurre

-Ellos están regresando a sus mentes lo que paso

-¿Debemos de comentarles lo ocurrido?

-Aun no… no les comenten nada

-No diremos nada

En un momento en que ambas chicas quedaron inmóviles Hotaru se precipitó a ingresar nuevamente en la cocina fingiendo que nada había pasado y continúo su labor de ayudante. El resto de las chicas regresó a la sala sumidas en sus pensamientos sobre lo que habían presenciado cuando Hotaru, Haruka y Michiru salieron de la cocina con la comida.

-Chicas!!! La comida esta lista!!!!

-Ya vamos Hotaru

...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A.

Gracias a todos los que se toma la molestia de leer esta historia (dejen o no reviews), espero esté siendo de su agrado ya que este fic lo comencé hace bastante tiempo y hasta ahora he tomado la iniciativa de continuarlo, además es el primero que decido publicar y pues la redacción cambia notablemente con el paso de los cap. Gracias a todos!!! Prometo no tardar en actualizar

santana: Gracias, prometo no tardar en actualizar y ojalá te guste la trama q tendrá más adelante

Tigre-Kun: Gracias por el apoyo, Técnicamente sí es un H&M, lo que yo manejo es que en el milenio de plata solo eran amigas, ya en el presente son pareja pero pasarán diversas situaciones que podrían separarlas. Te comento que también tendrán un papel muy importante Serenity y Hotaru.

LIMC0712: Haré todo por actualizar pronto (siempre y cuando el trabajo y la uni lo permitan), por la parte de inspiración no te preocupes, la historia ya la tengo bastante avanzada sólo que aun la estoy modificando. Respondiendo a tu prengunta ¿Quedarán juntas Haru y Michi? no lo sé!!! Tengo 2 posibles finales pero todavía no me decido por uno ya que las 2 ideas me gustan!!!

Cuidense mucho y gracias por su tiempo!


	6. El examen de Michiru

**6: El Examen de Michiru**

Todas entraron al comedor, Serena, Rei y Mina estaban peleando por el helado que quedaba, como siempre sus actos causaron una serie de risas por parte del resto hasta que inevitablemente el pequeño recipiente cedió ante la fuerza de las jovencitas las cuales miraron tristemente como el contenido salía disparado hacia la cabeza de Lita…

-Serena, Mina, Rei!!! ya dejen de pelear, deberían de ser amables, y mas cuando son invitadas- les replico Lita intentando en vano limpiar su cabello

-No te preocupes, además, nos hacen pasar un buen rato- dijo Haruka riendo

-Estuvo delicioso Michiru, muchas gracias

-Me alegra que les guste

Llegó la noche, y las visitas se retiraron. Michiru se durmió temprano, al día siguiente seria su examen y presentía que algo no iba a salir bien. Haruka no podía dormir, era conciente lo importante que era para Michiru ese examen y solo podía pensar en que algo pasaría y haría que Michiru desconfiara de si misma… con ese pensamiento fue arrastrada a brazos de Morfeo.

***

El amanecer comenzaba a aparecer todos los que dormían en esa casa fueron despertados por el embriagador sonido de un violín, Haruka se dio cuenta de que Michiru no estaba en cama así que se dirigió al salón de música, en la entrada se encontró a Hotaru y a Setsuna, las tres observaban como los rayos solares acariciaban lenta y seductoramente a la joven intérprete… era simplemente la imagen perfecta de una princesa.

***

-Has estado contemplándola toda la noche

-Es más hermosa de lo que recuerdo

-Por que no le dices la verdad

-No quiero alejarla… ellas son una pareja y no voy a separarlas

-No lo puedo creer… nunca pensé en decirlo pero eres un tierno corderito

-Eso es algo en lo que no te debes de meter

-Todos los problemas que tengas me interesan… me importas…

-Que haces aquí… se supone que deberías estar en casa

-Vaya respuesta… solo vine a decirte que ya casi es hora

-Ahora voy, quiero verla unos momentos más

Sin estar completamente conforme el chico se retiró, después de todo su amigo parecía no estar interesado en nada que no fuera esa chica de la ventana.

-Michiru, espero que seas feliz… no seré yo quien te arrebate la felicidad… será mejor irme-

Michiru pareció escuchar esas palabras y mirando a la ventana susurro

-Gracias por preocuparte…

-Michiru...

-Si, que ocurre Haruka

-Hotaru te preparo el desayuno

-Eso es cierto Hotaru- dijo la joven con el violín en la mano

-Si, es mi forma de decirte suerte- dijo la niña tímidamente

-En ese caso, ahora voy, solo guardo el violín y estaré con ustedes

El desayuno transcurrió en completa calma y silencio, momentos después Michiru se levanto de la mesa y rompió el silencio

-Me iré al conservatorio, quiero calentar y asegurarme de que todo esta bien antes de mi examen

-Si, nos veremos ahí mas tarde- dijeron Setsuna y Hotaru

-¿Te llevo?- pregunto Haruka

-No… gracias… tienes que esperar a las demás, no creerás que todas cabrán en el auto de Darien- y dándole un beso en la mejilla- tomare un taxi, no lo olviden la hora máxima de entrada es a las 11:30, sean puntuales, adiós

La joven salió de la casa con su violín en mano y un cuaderno en la otra, abordó el taxi que la esperaba y se despidió de Hotaru quien la miraba por la ventana

***

-A donde la llevo señorita

-Al conservatorio de música por favor

El taxi dio vuelta, y cuando pasaron frente a una gran casa Michiru se sorprendió al escuchar una hermosa música y solo se pregunto ¿quién será?, estaba muy distraída pensando en quien seria el interprete de aquella bella melodía cuando el taxista la saco de aquella meditación

-Servida, ya llegamos

-Muchas gracias

-Disculpe… me preguntaba si usted es una de las personas que va a realizar su examen frente a esos maestros extranjeros- Michiru sonrió

–Así es, en unas horas haré mi examen

-Pues le deseo suerte… he oído que son muy exigentes

-Gracias

Entro al lugar en donde un policía la esperaba, y cortésmente la saludo

-Buenos días señorita Kaioh, llega muy temprano el día de hoy

-Buenos días… sabe si los maestros italianos ya llegaron

-Si, están en la dirección… ¿desea usted un salón?

-Por favor

-Es un placer… le daré uno de la zona privada ahí nadie la molestara

-Gracias

Entró en el lugar asignado, saco su violín y después de sus ejercicios algo la impulsó a tocar un concierto para dos violines; guardo silencio por unos segundos y escucho que un segundo violín no muy lejos de ella interpretaba la siguiente parte de la obra, ese sonido era el mismo que había escuchado momentos antes; salió silenciosa del salón y siguió aquel sonido, pero cuando llego al lugar, la música paro, no había nadie; ella estaba realmente confundida y se acerco al policía.

-¿Se le ofrece algo señorita?

-¿Hay alguien mas en esta zona?

-Solo usted… los demás profesionales prefieren estudiar en sus casas, casi nadie viene a este lugar

-Escuche claramente un violín-

-Debió de haber provenido del auditorio… esos italianos viven tocando

- Seguramente fue eso

Y dando media vuelta, regreso al salón en el que estaban sus cosas _"el auditorio esta muy lejos, es imposible que los sonidos lleguen hasta aquí"_ pensaba mientras tomaba de nuevo su violín.

***

-Hola… ya estamos listas- fue lo primero que escuchó cuando abría la puerta

-Es raro que no se te haya hecho tarde cabeza de bombón- dijo en un tono burlón

-Si… bueno es que no quiero llegar tarde al examen de Michiru

-Muy bien entonces vámonos- dijo Hotaru mientras salía al lado de Setsuna

-Vámonos ya, quiero llegar ahí antes de que sea el turno de Michiru… tal vez encuentre a un chico apuesto- fueron los comentarios de Mina

-Pero… ¿donde esta Darien? se supone que el también ira

-Es cierto ¿donde estará mi querido Darien?- comenzó a lloriquear Serena

-Donde quiera que este, esta retrasado… tres de ustedes se quedaran a esperarlo, se hace tarde

-Oye! como se te ocurre hacer eso, ¿que te ocurre Haruka?

-Es solo que en mi auto no pienso subir a más de cinco personas, no pienso forzar a mi bebé

Un auto llego al lugar

-Siento haberme retrasado

-Bueno chicas, se salvaron.

-Si, vámonos ya- grito Mina

-Si!!!-

Se distribuyeron en los dos autos y partieron, al llegar al conservatorio, Haruka se estaciono junto a un Ferrari negro, se preguntaba de quien era pues nunca antes lo había visto.

-Miren, ahí esta Michiru, hola!!!!

Michiru sonrió al ver que habían llegado antes de lo previsto

-Hola chicas, gracias por haber venido

-Es un placer estar aquí para apoyarte

-Además puede ser que encuentre al amor de mi vida…

-MINA…

Estaban platicando afuera del auditorio, cuando un chico alto de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color salió de ahí, Michiru sonrió al reconocerlo

-Edgen, ¿como te fue?- pregunto la joven

-¿Tu eres la siguiente verdad Michiru?

-Hay algo que deba saber

-Solo no te confíes, eres la mejor violinista de Japón pero aun así, no los impresionaras

-Quieres decir que tu...-

-Piden más de lo que puedes dar, Michiru… debes tocar como nunca antes, no nos defraudes

-¿Tan mal te fue?

-Ochenta y cinco, saque ochenta y cinco… suerte… la necesitaras

El chico se alejo lentamente ante la mirada de todos.

-mamá Michiru ¿quien era ese chico?

-Edgen… es un prodigio en el instrumento, podría decirse que él y yo somos algo así como rivales… apenas puedo creer que sacara tan baja calificación

-Michiru es tu turno, los profesores esperaran a que tengas todo listo

-Gracias, Tetsu… ahora voy

-Ten cuidado, no perdonan nada

-Bueno chicas las veré luego

-Suerte Michiru- gritaron a coro cuando ella entraba al lugar

-Entonces vamos arriba

-Yo la veré desde aquí abajo- replico Haruka- quiero ver de cerca la cara de esos tontos cuando escuchen a Michiru

***

Michiru salió con violín en mano… sabia de memoria lo que iba a tocar, así que no fue necesaria la partitura, tenia un punto a su favor.

-Buenos días señorita Kaioh, antes de que toque, le haremos unas preguntas, ¿le parece?- dijo el primero de los maestros

-No hay problema- respondió segura

-Señorita Kaioh, ¿hace cuanto que toca el violín?- pregunto un segundo

-14 años

-Aja... y… ha realizado un gran numero de presentaciones, ¿cierto?

-Así es… en Francia, Italia, Ale…

-Limítese a responder concretamente señorita Kaioh, no nos interesa saber en donde los ha dado- replico un tercero

-Lo siento señor- Michiru estaba sorprendida _"¿Pero qué les pasa?"_

-Corre el rumo de que es usted conocida como la "prodigio de Japón", ¿eso es cierto?

-Cierto

-¿Puede decirnos a que se debe tal apodo?-

Michiru estaba cansándose de todo ese interrogatorio, Serena estuvo a punto de gritar que Michiru estaba ahí para su examen de violín mas no para una autobiografía pero una mirada fulminante por parte de Rei la hizo abandonar esa idea rápidamente.

-A mis habilidades con el instrumento

-Y... ¿es tan buena como dicen?

-Mejor que eso… señor

-Adelante entonces… la escuchamos

-Una obra de Paganini- interrumpió Tetsu

Michiru comenzó a tocar, los italianos solo se limitaban a murmurar entre ellos y hacían anotaciones en sus hojas. La obra termino y un aplauso invadió el lugar, todos los presentes se habían sorprendido por la interpretación de Michiru… en uno de los palcos un hombre de edad avanzada parecía estar aburrido.

-Muy bien señorita Kaioh, con su amigo fuimos muy flexibles, pero con usted no, no tendremos consideración alguna

-No se preocupe, nunca he esperado alguna consideración adicional

-No le daremos mas vueltas al asunto, su calificación promedio es…

Ella sintió que el corazón le latía cada vez mas rápido, sabia que no sacaría los cien puntos… por primera vez en su vida el pánico escénico la invadió… por primera vez Michiru Kaioh dudaba de su propia capacidad…

- Mmm.. pues usted saco...- el maestro la miro directamente a los ojos y su rostro mostró una gran sonrisa- es un placer para mi anunciarle que su promedio es el mas alto que este grupo de maestros ha otorgado, felicidades, su promedio es de noventa y cinco-

Ella se mostró más que feliz, había sacado una buena puntuación… algo en su interior no estaba conforme… esta no era verdadera forma de tocar…

-Sin embargo- interrumpió otro mas- lamento informarle que perdió una gran oportunidad señorita- y volteo a ver al único balcón que permanecía en la oscuridad total

- Señor Baldini… que le pareció- dijo Tetsu mirando al mismo lugar

-Tetsu, te lo diré sutilmente… cuando tengas un verdadero violinista, llámame

-Señor Baldini… Michiru es…

-De ninguna manera permitiré que mi muchacho toque junto a incompetentes como esa chica, si ella es la mejor de Japón, fue en vano haber venido hasta aquí. Tú sabes que este joven fue educado bajo mi tutela

Después de esas palabras dos individuos salieron del lugar

.....................................Continuará


	7. Mal inicio

**7: Mal inicio**

Dos hombres salieron del balcón, el más joven miraba al otro fríamente.

-¿Qué ocurre muchacho?

-Fuiste muy cruel con Tetsu

-Eso se merece al habernos hecho venir desde América… tuvimos que cancelar la mitad de tus conciertos solo para venir a ver una bola de...

-Basta Antonie… no tienes por que hablar así de esos chicos son muy buenos

-Para mi no

-Creo que lo que te molesta es que jóvenes tan talentosos no te tuvieron como tutor…

-Y eso que… no me interesa…

-Sabes… ya estoy harto de que quieras controlarme

-Y tu sabes muy bien que yo te hice lo que eres

-No… yo te debo muchas cosas, pero el hecho ser lo que ahora soy no te lo debo a ti

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Tu sabes muy bien que si yo no hubiera decidido dar lo mejor de mi, no seria nada mas que basura… ELLA me hizo cambiar…

-¡Cállate!

-Sabes… yo quiero tocar al lado de esa chica, y nada me lo va a impedir

-Has lo que quieras- se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar- y te aviso que hoy mismo regresare a Italia

-Buen viaje… Antonie- contesto en un tono sarcástico

El joven caminó en sentido contrario al de Antonie

-Así que Antonie se enojo

-Cada día que pasa se irrita con más facilidad

-¿Y quien no? eres un rebelde

-Si eso es el problema, lo siento por él

***

Salió del auditorio en búsqueda de sus acompañantes, Tetsu apareció con un rostro de preocupación

-Siento lo que ocurrió adentro ese señor Baldini se ha amargado mucho

-No te preocupes, todo salió bien- sonrió la joven

Tetsu se alejo buscando al siguiente en hacer su examen, Michiru reinicio su búsqueda cuando una voz detrás de ella la asusto, era un chico alto de cabello azul, corto y un poco despeinado llevaba sobre sus ojos gafas oscuras

-Seguridad y sentimiento

-¿Quien eres?

-Eso es lo que te falló, por eso Baldini dijo que no eres buena

Extrañamente el comentario la hizo enfadar

-¿si?- dijo sarcástica- ¿Puedo saber quien eres tu para decir lo que tengo que hacer?

-Uy… la señorita se enojo

-No interesa quien seas, hace mucho que los maestros dejaron de darme indicaciones sobre mi manera de interpretar y si ellos no me dicen nada menos un principiante inepto como tú

La reacción de Michiru fue inesperada, ni ella sabia lo que pasaba, no era así, nunca ignoraba una sugerencia.

- Sabes… eres una vanidosa, orgullosa, que no sabe hacer nada mejor que juzgar a los demás… creí que eras diferente Michiru Kaioh… creí que eras como…- no pudo continuar pues una mano lo tomo por la camisa en forma amenazante

-No sé quien eres pero estas insultando a Michiru y eso no te lo voy a perdonar

-Vamos que esperas para golpearme… hazlo si tienes el valor- dijo en voz desafiante el chico

-Eres un maldito, me las pagaras

-Suelta a mi amigo- un chico alto de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos miel se aproximó a Haruka apretándole el brazo logrando que ésta soltara a su amigo

-¿Quien eres?

-Eso no importa- y dirigiéndose al otro chico- No vale la pena estar aquí

Ambos subieron por las escaleras. Las chicas por su parte retomaron la búsqueda de sus amigas olvidando el mal rato que acababan de pasar

***

-Hola chicos

-Hola

-¿Que los trae por aquí?

-Estamos conociendo el lugar

-Quisiera presentarles a unas amigas, vengan

-Pero es que...

-De cualquier forma no se van a escapar de conocerlas

-¿No tenemos otra salida cierto?

-No

Setsuna llevo a los chicos a conocer a sus amigas y cuando llegaron, Lita, Mina, Rei e incluso Ami se les fueron encima

-Hola, mi nombre es Mina, y ¿el tuyo?- pregunto Mina

Antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo, Mina estaba en el suelo, sobre ella estaba alguien mas

-Yo soy Rei… tu debes de ser Ángel

-Por favor preciosa no me insultes, yo soy Luigi, Ángel es aquel- y señalo al otro joven quien estaba hablando con Lita y Ami

-Así que conocieron a Setsuna hace mucho tiempo

-Me parece que ocho años- respondió Ángel

-Ami… eso no importa n_n' - y dirigiéndose a los chicos- ¿tienen novia?

-No! somos solteros- rieron al mismo tiempo los jóvenes

-Yo estoy disponible- dijeron a coro las cuatro chicas

Los chicos sintieron una mirada fija en ellos, siguiendo aquella sensación descubrieron un par de hermosos ojos violetas que los inspeccionaba detenidamente

-Tu pequeña debes de ser Hotaru

-Si yo soy

-Soy Ángel, es un placer conocerte

-Lo mismo digo

-Sabes, Setsuna nos ha hablado mucho de ti

-¿De verdad?

-Si… y eres mas bonita de lo que nos dijo- la niña se sonrojo

-Gracias

-Oye Hotaru… Creo que eres muy joven para salir con alguno de ellos…

-Lita!

Las risas y bromas comenzaron a hacerse presentes, ambos chicos eran agradables y se ganaron rápidamente la confianza de todos… en uno de esos momentos, Haruka y Michiru llegaron

-Haruka, Michiru… quiero presentarles a unos amigos

-Claro Setsuna

Setsuna se dirigió con sus amigas al lugar donde instantes antes había dejado a la pequeña Hotaru y sus viejos amigos

-Ellos son Ángel y Luigi… chicos, les presento a Haruka y Michiru

-Es un pla...- Los cuatro se callaron y se dieron la espalda

-¿Que ocurre, por que se ponen así?- pregunto Hotaru

-¿Pero si es la señorita vanidad! - refunfuño Ángel

-No puedo creer que un par de idiotas sean amigos de Setsuna- gruño Michiru

-¿Acaso se conocen?- intervino Setsuna

-Haruka iba a golpear a Ángel- dijo burlonamente Luigi

-Lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido por este imbécil- gritó Haruka

Comenzaron a pelear cuando fueron interrumpidos por un leve llanto

-¿Que ocurre pequeña?- pregunto preocupado Luigi

-Aléjate de ella… ¿que te ocurre Hotaru?- dijo Haruka

-Es que, están peleando y no sé quien tiene razón

-Hotaru ya no llores por tonterías- dijo en un tono materno Michiru

-Tiene razón, son cosas de adultos, no hagas caso- comento Ángel con una sonrisa

-¿Me prometen que no volverán a pelear?

-De mi cuenta corre que eso no suceda- interrumpió Setsuna

-Luigi… se nos hace tarde, tenemos que irnos

-Tienes razón, tenemos mucho que hacer… bueno chicos y chicas, no lloren por mi partida

-Deja de bromear, hasta luego

-¿Los volveremos a ver?

-De eso no hay duda Hotaru, además… tenemos que comenzar a llevarnos bien con ellos- dijo Luigi señalando a Haruka y Michiru

-Adiós

Se retiraron y Darien propuso lo mismo

-Que les parece si vamos a festejar - dijo Darien

-Adelántense… quiero hablar con Haruka y Michiru- dijo Setsuna algo molesta

-Como quieras… vamos Hotaru

-¿Por que tan seria?

-Me pueden decir ¿que fue lo que realmente ocurrió?

-Ese tal Ángel me molesto cuando salí del auditorio

-¿Ángel te molestó?

-Setsuna soy violinista profesional, y no voy a soportar que un principiante trate de darme clases

-Él no es principiante, además el chico tiene muy buenos modales… molestarte es lo último que intentaría…

-¿A que te refieres?

-Olvídalo…- y desviando la mirada- y por hablar con Michiru lo ibas a golpear

-Me pareció muy antipático además de arrogante… simplemente no lo puedo ver

-Si supieras… Ya me explicaron lo que ocurrió con Ángel, ahora, que ocurrió con Luigi

-Es un engreído que se cree muy fuerte

-¿Y solo por eso?

-Cuando Haruka iba a golpear a Ángel, ese Luigi salió de la nada y presiono la mano de Haruka- interrumpió Michiru

Setsuna se quedo pensativa y miraba a las chicas de una forma rara, después solo se limito a decir

-Vamos, los demás nos están esperando

Haruka y Michiru se miraron y vieron que Setsuna se alejaba así que comenzaron a caminar detrás de ella, realmente no tomaron importancia a la actitud de su compañera así que platicaron amenamente entre ellas dos.

Afuera Hotaru y Ami platicaban sobre cosas académicas, Lita y Rei alucinaban con los chicos que habían conocido; Serena y Darien estaban abrazados mientras que Mina platicaba con Edgen quien miraba con interés a la chica de cabello aguamarina que salía detrás de Setsuna quien se mostraba muy seria.

-Listo vámonos- dijo en un tono muy frió Setsuna

-Tu amiga me acaba de contar que saliste muy bien en el examen Michiru- dijo Edgen con una sonrisa

-Edgen ¿sabes quien es ese señor llamado Baldini?-

-¿Cual de todos?... No me digas que lo has olvidado…

-…

-Hay tres Baldini: el anciano Antonie, el famoso Pietro y el hijo de Pietro

-Pues la voz era de alguien mayor

-Debió haber sido Antonie, solía ser un gran violinista… aquel que es afortunado es tomado bajo su tutela para hacerlo superar a cualquier otro…

-Ahora que lo dices un joven lo acompañaba

-Corre el rumor de que ese chico es mejor que el propio Paganini…

-Su… superó al mismo Paganini… increíble

Si… debes escucharlo tocar, dicen que pierdes la noción del tiempo y espacio cuando su música se adueña de tus sentidos… ese violinista es un misterio…

En ese momento, Haruka interrumpió la conversación

-Michiru no hagas esperar a los demás- la tomo del brazo y la dirigió al auto- adiós Edgen- dijo burlonamente

Subieron a los autos, y para sorpresa de todos, Setsuna fue en el auto de Darien y no en el de Haruka como era su costumbre, cosa que provoco un frió intenso en las externas

-¿Que le ocurre a mamá Setsuna?- preguntó una indiferente Hotaru

-M.... no lo sé

-Desde que ustedes pelearon con esos chicos, Setsuna se puso muy fría- dijo Ami sin despegar su mirada de un libro

-Ella tiene razón, Setsuna se ha comportado diferente desde aquella discusión- dijo Michiru

-Cualquier mujer haría lo mismo ¿se dan cuenta de que esos chicos son realmente atractivos?- replico Mina quien miraba con furia a las personas que iban adelante

-Para mamá Setsuna esos chicos son muy importantes, y lo que menos quiere es que tengan problemas con nosotras- comento Hotaru sorprendiendo a todas

El auto paro en seco y todas las personas que iban abordo, voltearon a ver a la inocente niña

-Por eso y otra razón que desconozco ella actuó de esa forma

***

-Setsuna ¿estás enojada con Haruka y Michiru?- dijo Lita

-No se que les paso, ninguno de los cuatro había mostrado esa antipatía antes

-¿Que quieres decir?- interrumpió Rei

-Si ellos pelean otra vez… no me gusta decirlo… pero defendería a los chicos sin importar las consecuencias que existan como scout al oponerme a las decisiones de mis compañeras

-Quieres decir que...

-Esos chicos son muy importantes para mi

-¿Mas importantes que Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru?- pregunto Serena

Setsuna miro a las chicas que venían en el otro auto y asintió con la cabeza

-Más importantes que ellas

............................. Continuará


	8. Culpa

**8: Culpa**

La noche cayó, y Setsuna seguía igual de cortante y fría por una tontería como todos los demás lo llamaban… ya habían pasado cuatro horas desde que se encerró en su habitación, Hotaru trataba de una y mil formas entrar pero sus esfuerzos fueron nulos; parecía que Setsuna estaba encerrada en su propio mundo.

-Mamá Setsuna!!! Ábreme por favor, te traje la cena- dijo sollozando- por favor abre la puerta

***

Un violín sonaba en la casa, su interprete trataba de desahogar todas sus penas, de una manera u otra ella tenia gran culpa de lo que estaba ocurriendo con Setsuna, el rechinido de la puerta hizo que la música parara; mientras la chica de cabellos rubios la miraba confundida, la chica de cabellos aguamarina miraba a través de la ventana muy desilusionada.

-Y Hotaru

-Sigue gritando

-¿Sigue encerrada?- pregunto sin despegar su vista del cielo

-Si… me comienzo a preocupar por ella, es inusual verla tan... cortante

-Tienes razón, incluso con la princesa fue muy fría

-Nunca antes la había visto así- dijo con voz quebrada la rubia

El silencio invadió el lugar lo cual incomodaba a Haruka pues no sabia muy bien que le estaba pasando a su acompañante

-¿Michiru?

-El mar esta furioso… algo muy malo pasará…

-¿Que algo pasará? ¿No está pasando ya?

-No lo sé exactamente…

Unos pasos se escucharon cerca de la entrada, se trataba de Hotaru quien miraba con furia a las chicas, y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue culparlas, ellas tenían la culpa de lo que le pasaba a Setsuna, todo era culpa de ellas.

-¿Ocurre algo malo Hotaru?- la chica de cabello aguamarina despego la vista de la ventana y miro a la niña

-Ustedes dos… solo ustedes- se le quebró la voz y unas lagrimas salieron- son las únicas culpables de todo lo que está pasando

-Hotaru, no era nuestra intención- dijo afligida Haruka

-Pero lo hicieron, creí que vivir con ustedes seria divertido, pero me equivoque

-Hotaru… no eres la única afectada en esto, nosotras también estamos sufriendo por la actitud de Setsuna- dijo maternalmente Michiru

-Lo se, pero yo... no hice nada, ustedes... hicieron todo...las odio- y salió corriendo de la casa

-Hotaru!!!!!-

***

- Hola habla Serena Tsukino…

- Hola Michiru ¿Cómo sigue todo con Setsuna?...

- ¡QUE HOTARU QUE!

- Las chicas, Darien y yo iremos para allá cuanto antes… no se preocupen…

-¿Qué ocurre Serena?

- Parece que Hotaru escapó de la casa de Haruka y Michiru

-Vamos de prisa las demás nos necesitan…

-Darien… debemos buscarla…

***

Había corrido una larga distancia sin un rumbo fijo, lo único que buscaba en ese momento era escapar. Se encontraba en una calle muy oscura y vacía, la niebla comenzaba a surgir mientras las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus infantiles ojos.

-No debes huir de algo que tú no provocaste… seguramente están preocupadas por ti… hay problemas con mamá Setsuna y tu vienes a provocarles mas, debes regresar y afrontar los problemas…

Con esta idea una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y giró sobre su propio cuerpo para regresar por donde había venido pero… ¿Dónde estaba?

***

- …Y luego la chica me dio un beso en la mejilla pero en ese momento llego Mónica ¡hubieras visto la escena que hizo! Pobre jovencita… Oye… ¡OYE! ¿Me estas haciendo caso? ¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO!

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?... perdón… me decías… U_U

-Bah, olvídalo… has estado distraído, creo que esas gafas te están afectando cosa que dudo entonces… ¡estas enamorado!

-¡Que!... NO… no es eso

- … O_o

- Quisiera hablar con Setsuna

-En ese caso adelante

***

-¿Por dónde se fue?

-No sé… salió tan rápido que no tuvimos tiempo de nada

-No te preocupes te prometo que no descansaremos hasta que esté en casa

-Gracias por todo

Las inners y Darien salieron de esa casa dejando a una Haruka al borde de un ataque de nervios, un auto negro se estacionó frente a ella…

-Haruka… no puede ser que no aparezca

La rubia comprendió entonces el instinto maternal que su amante había desarrollado hacia esa niña, un ruido similar a un cristal romperse retumbó en sus oídos… su corazón estaba rompiéndose lentamente al saber que Hotaru era para Michiru lo que ella nunca le podría dar… un hijo… su acompañante se había ya refugiado entre sus brazos para comenzar a llorar dolorosamente y no era capaz de evitarlo, sólo le quedaban las palabras…

-Cálmate… quizá fue a la escuela

-No…

- ¿Qué hay con el acuario o la galería?… talvez el parque

Su acompañante se limitó a negar con la cabeza

-Ya la busque ahí y no está… tampoco en casa de su padre

-Voy a la pista puede estar ahí…

***

-Vaya… ahora sí que la he hecho grande, no recuerdo haber pasado antes por este lugar y por si fuera poco esta niebla no me deja ver muy bien que digamos… veamos piensa, piensa… ¡Ya sé!... Un teléfono… donde habrá uno… ¡Qué suerte!… Llamaré a mamá Michiru y papá Haruka para que no se preocupen por mí y cuando pueda ver iré a casa o quizá… Si, mejor que vengan por mí pues me puedo volver a perder… vamos… entra… ¡SI! n_n

-Mamá Michiru soy yo…

-Estoy bien… mi transmisor no funciona por eso llamo desde un teléfono

-Eh… pues no lo sé… no es un lugar que recuerde

-No se preocupen cuando la niebla me permita ver les llamaré para que vengan por mi…

-De acuerdo adiós…

***

-¡Maldición! Parece que cuando tengo más prisa los semáforos se ponen de acuerdo para estar en rojo

-¡Hola! ¿A dónde te diriges con tanta prisa?

-Es como si algo te estuviera preocupando

Haruka giró su rostro hacia donde provenían esas voces, un convertible negro… comenzaba a irritarse por el hecho de ver a sus ocupantes cuando recordó que Hotaru les había pedido que no volvieran a discutir… ¡HOTARU!

-¿Han visto a Hotaru?

-No. ¿Le ocurrió algo?

-No… sólo… -por un momento vaciló en responder- Bueno… Escapó de casa

-¿La estás buscando?... te acompaño… _"parece que después de todo tenías razón" – _éstas últimas palabras las dijo en un murmuro más para sí mismo que para su acompañante

-Olvídalo puedo hacerlo yo además no es momento para pelear por tus comentarios…

-¿No te parece que necesitas alguien que pueda tener la cabeza fría? Además lo que menos hará en estos momentos el muchacho es pelear

-M… Sube de una vez- Luigi saltó rápidamente de un auto al otro

-¿Y Michiru?

-Esperando en casa junto al teléfono

-Me parece que iré hacia allá por cualquier cosa… Sabes como comunicarte Luigi

-No te preocupes

El semáforo cambió nuevamente de color y los autos arrancaron hacia su propio destino, Haruka apenas podía creer que llevaba consigo al joven que hacía unas horas catalogaba como un verdadero engreído… ahora parecía otra persona.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?

-Esa niña me hizo ver que no debo ser agresivo… y menos con… una dama

-No recuerdo que hayas hecho algo a Michiru

-No… me refiero a ti n_n

-¿Qué?... ¿Pero cómo…?

-Pues me lo dijo un pajarito… debo confesar que inicialmente imaginé que eras hombre… tu disfraz es muy bueno… me gusta…

***

El timbre del teléfono interrumpió súbitamente su llanto, lo tomó entre sus manos con gran rapidez mientras contenía su respiración para armarse de valor, se colocó el auricular automáticamente rogando por que fuera ella.

- Hola, habla Michiru Kaioh

-Hotaru que bueno, ¿cómo estás?... intenté comunicarme contigo por el transmisor

-No importa, dime ¿dónde estás?

-Es importante saber donde te encuentras para ir a recogerte…

-Está bien pero ten mucho cuidado por favor

-Adiós

Justo cuando puso el aparato en su lugar el timbre de esa casa sonó, se encontraba mucho más tranquila y se reflejaba en su rostro, pensando que alguna de las chicas había regresado se apresuró hacia la entrada principal

-Acaba de llamar dice estar bien pero no conoce el lugar donde se encuentra así que…

-Esa es una maravillosa noticia, encontramos a Haruka y nos comentó brevemente lo ocurrido así que Luigi se ofreció a acompañarle… yo… vine para ver si soy útil… cualquier cosa…

-Eres tú… lo único que se puede hacer por ahora es esperar a que baje un poco la niebla para que vuelva a llamar dando su ubicación.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sabe defenderse, es una niña muy inteligente y autosuficiente

-Será mejor que vayan a buscarla… acaban de anunciar en el Televisor la aparición de un monstruo Hotaru está completamente indefensa

-Setsuna la encontraremos

-Gracias Ángel… Michiru, será mejor que se den prisa y dale esto cuando la encuentren - entregó un bolígrafo con el emblema de Saturno- lo dejó tirado en el pasillo

***

-No está aquí

-Todo fue nuestra culpa, NUESTRA culpa

-¿Nuestra?

-Setsuna esta muy molesta por la discusión que tuvimos en el conservatorio incluso ignoró a Hotaru

-Haruka… yo… lo siento… todo… Hotaru y… el conservatorio… fui un infantil

-Ya no importa

-Entonces ¿Me perdonas?

-Yo… quisiera Disculparme… fui muy agresiva con él

-Cualquiera reaccionaria de esa manera cuando una persona que aprecias está involucrada

-Michiru es más que importante para mí, la defenderé incluso de tu hermanito

-OYE, no me insultes, Ángel no es mi hermanito, es… mi mejor amigo…

-¿De donde son?

-Italia

-Eso explica por que estaban ahí esta mañana

-Es parte de su trabajo, pongámoslo así… Ángel es el sensible y yo el aventurero

-Vaya, se parecen a nosotros

-¿Disculpa?

-Sí, Michiru es la artista y yo soy la corredora

_-"Nos parecemos más de lo que crees…"_

***

-¿No te parece que es noche?

-Sí, ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Es sólo que llevas puestas esas gafas que te vi usar en la mañana

-Ah, eso… no es por gusto

-¿Entonces?

-Eh… digamos que tuve un problema con mis ojos en el aeropuerto…

-¿Algo grave?

-Más o menos, no es algo sobre lo que quisiera hablar… todavía

-Lo siento

-No es nada

-Dime ¿por que nos ayudas?

-Si yo no hubiera sido un inoportuno esa discusión se hubiera evitado… Setsuna estaría tranquila y Hotaru no habría escapado… Lo siento

-Yo también lo siento, estaba… alterada…confundida… feliz

-Michiru… yo sólo quería ayudar a que superes tus límites… pero ahora me doy cuenta de que esa no fue la manera correcta de acercarme a ti

-Permíteme contarte un secreto… no eres el único que no sabe como acercarse a mi además no cualquiera lo logra… no crees que superar mis límites sólo se logra con años de experiencia

-¿No me digas que esa es tu verdadera forma de tocar?... yo creo que no… pero debes reunir tu experiencia en menos de un mes

-Eres difícil de comprender

-Te diré una cosa… no eres la única que piensa lo mismo… tendré que adelantarme a Tetsu, señorita Kaioh tendrá la oportunidad de mejorar esa puntuación, tu amigo Edgen la tomará, espero que tu también… o_O… ¿por qué me miras de esa manera?

- Me sorprende que sepas tanto sobre las puntuaciones y los "errores"…

-Es parte de mi trabajo

-¿Trabajas para los italianos?

-Algo así…

-Eres algo misterioso

-"_Soy como tú"_

_-_¿Disculpa?

-Que daré vuelta aquí

............................


	9. Ataque

**9. Ataque**

El semáforo dio paso al escarlata, como si ello fuera una señal para los ocupantes del automóvil. Un ruido intenso e incomprensible surgió del comunicador de la joven que se encontraba en el asiento del piloto. Una vez que se hizo entendible reconoció la voz proveniente del aparato.

-Chicas AYUDA

-Hotaru ¿Qué ocurre?

-Ayúdenme

-¿Dónde te encuentras?

-No lo sé pero UN MONSTRUO ME PERSIGUE

-Hotaru, la niebla ya ha bajado considerablemente, ¿Puedes darnos algunas señas de tu ubicación?

-Pues… se escucha el mar… veamos… no hay nada más… una casa parecida a la nuestra con un árbol que parece muy viejo… estoy segura de haber pasado cerca de un mirador… ¡AH…QUÉ FEO ES…!

-El mar, una casa, un viejo árbol y un mirador... ¿Ángel escuchaste eso?

-Sí… Michiru y yo estamos cerca, llegaremos en unos momentos

***

-Ahora hay que localizar a tus amigas

-¿Sabes donde está?

-Por las señas que dio creo saber donde está

-De acuerdo… maneja tu- accionó su comunicador- chicas ¿dónde se encuentran?

-Cerca del crown center

-Las veré ahí lo más pronto posible, conocemos la ubicación de Hotaru y nos necesita

-Entendido

-…

-¿Por qué no dejas de perder el tiempo y manejas?

-No conozco la ciudad…

-¡Y cómo demonios pretendes llevarnos hacia Hotaru!-Arrojó al chico al asiento trasero y tomó el volante

-Cálmate… después de ver a tus amigas te juro que no me perderé

-Más te vale… eres un desorientado

-No, más bien… turista

***

-¡Qué monstruo tan feo! Creo que he perdido mi bolígrafo… no puedo defenderme…

-Princesa Saturn… ¡Cuánto tiempo sin saber de ti! Pero mírate, has crecido mucho… demasiado diría yo

Una figura se posó sobre la espalda del monstruo, se trataba de un hombre de cabello verde y ojos marrón

-Tú…

-Vaya, me has recordado… que halago, pero no te preocupes princesa esta ocasión no me interesa matarte

-No me importa a que hayas venido Nature, un traidor no deja de serlo nunca, no importa si es el milenio de plata o en la actualidad

-¿Traidor? Cierto… pero esta vez no soy yo el traidor

-¿Entonces por qué tu mascota me persigue?

-Eres mi carnada

-¡CARNADA! Ò_ó

-Afortunadamente en esta era nací para servir al señor Glan, y tú pequeña princesa me servirás para atrapar a ese par que tanto hemos estado buscando.

-¿Y nosotras que tenemos que ver en todo esto?

El hombre bajó de la bestia y con un movimiento elegante se colocó frente a la niña tomándole el rostro con una mano y fijando su mirada en esos ojos violeta.

-Ustedes tienen que ver mucho… si las atacamos seguramente ellos aparecerán

-No te entiendo

- ^_^' m… anteriormente la misión de ellos se centraba en proteger a las princesas del sistema solar exterior

-Lo sé, algo nos contó Pluto

-Entonces murieron a manos de mi señor, pero con la caída del milenio de plata mi señor vio frustrados sus planes así que reapareció en ésta época… tus "amigos" renacieron con el objetivo de terminar con esa batalla pendiente… aun así eso no quita el hecho de que siguen siendo guardianes.

-A mí me pareció que Glan les tiene miedo

-Son muy poderosos lo debo admitir, pero ya está muerto uno así que cuando haya terminado con los otros dos no habrá poder alguno capaz de vencer a mi señor…

-¿Debo reír?... Nadie ha podido vencer a Sailor Moon, además ella cuenta con todas nosotras… no se hagan ilusiones

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no podemos con ustedes? Incluso la propia Serenity temía al gran poder de ellos… ustedes aun necesitan mucho entrenamiento así que son algo insignificante.

-¡Cómo te atreves!

-¿Destruirás el planeta tierra para detener a Glan?

-¿Qué?

-Basta de charla… ruega por que tus amigos lleguen pronto pequeña Saturn, mientras tanto vamos a divertirnos un poco

***

Un auto dio precipitadamente la vuelta quedando inmóvil justo frente a Serena, el piloto salió rápidamente y abordó el lugar de copiloto mientras el chico que había sido arrojado a la parte trasera se preparaba para comenzar a conducir.

-Suban rápido, vamos

-¿Alguien me puede decir hacia donde nos dirigimos?

-¿Darien cierto?... pues verás iremos a casa

-¡OYE! Espera un segundo, Hotaru está en problemas, Michiru con el engreído de Ángel y tú… ¿¡PRETENDES LLEVARME A TU CASA!?

-Eso de tener la cabeza fría no va contigo ¿eh?... repito CALMATE, por la descripción parece que ella está cerca del lugar donde estoy viviendo

-¿Qué rayos esperas? No podemos perder tiempo

Antes de haber concluido la frase, el convertible había ya comenzado su marcha tomando por sorpresa a una alterada Haruka

-¿¡ACASO QUIERES MATARNOS!?

-Sabes, no te entiendo. Primero reclamas que no podemos perder tiempo y ahora te quejas por que me apresuro

-Haruka… déjame recordarte que manejas igual...

-O peor…

-Mina, Lita… ¿De qué lado están?

-Perdón…

-Tú ¿estás seguro como llegar?

-Por una vez en la existencia del universo Haruka… ¡confía en mí!

-Ya, ya, entiendo, creo que debo hacerlo pues estás manejando MI auto

-Ya verás, después ajustaremos cuentas tu y yo HaruKITA… ya verás, te acusaré con Michiru y te regañará por ser tan gruñona… ^_^

-No te atrevas… ¬_¬

-Sí me atrevo…

-Si tu no dices nada yo tampoco lo haré

-Hecho

-¡Hey! ¿Acaso han olvidado que venimos nosotras también?

-Sí, no se olviden de nosotras y ¡más vale que se den prisa o quien dirá mucho seré yo!

-Entendido-Fue lo único articulado por Haruka antes de golpear "sutilmente" a Luigi para que aumentara su velocidad

-AUCH! Ya les dije que TODO estará bien, además Michiru y Ángel deben estar ya en el lugar, deben calmarse un poco, nada pasará

-No podemos confiar, así que date prisa

-Está bien… _"¿Hasta cuando vas a poder confiar en lo que digo?"_

***

-Señor

-¿Qué quieres?

-Encontró a Saturn, detectamos un gran movimiento de energía, deben estar cerca

-¿Y las scouts?

-También se acercan

-Prepara algunas mascotas para ellas

-No tienen aun suficiente fuerza para acabarlas

-Sólo quiero divertirme un rato…

***

-No me hagas reír, mis amigos son los animales; seria un hipócrita al salvar a los humanos, son seres repugnantes

-Pero tú eres un ser humano

-Desearía no serlo

-¿Por que te niegas a aceptar tu destino?

-Yo no creo en esas tonterías como ustedes

-Eres muy cruel

-Si lo soy

-Permite que Sailor Moon te ayude

-Olvídalo

-Abre tu corazón por favor

-Me has hecho enfadar, no esperaré más… acabaré contigo

Nature mando a su bestia que se abalanzó sobre Hotaru, cuando iba a caer sobre ella alguien intercepto al animal

-¿Quien es?

De un convertible negro salió corriendo Michiru, se dirigió precipitadamente hacia donde estaba Hotaru, le entregó su bolígrafo mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse

-Mamá Michiru estoy bien, pero ¿Quién?...

Ambas miraron hacia donde se encontraba la bestia peleando con el chico, unas gotas de sangre cayeron cerca de ellas, Nature miró a la bestia y ésta lanzó al chico con tal fuerza que éste terminó derribando la puerta principal de la casa.

-¡Ángel!- era la voz de Luigi, quien llegó con los refuerzos -¿estás bien?

Serena y las demás desaparecieron y aun más rápido, Sailor Moon hizo su entrada cosa que Nature ignoró completamente y se lanzó contra Hotaru, transformada ya en Sailor Saturn

***

-Vamos, no seas perezoso y levántate

-Me duele…

-Sólo es un rasguño no es para tanto

-¿Hotaru? ¿Michiru? ¿Dónde están?

-Afuera

-Quiero asegurarme de que están bien

-Lo están, tranquilo y mejor descansa

-¿Cómo estás seguro?

-Parece que Sailor Moon está ahí

-Sailor Moon… Desearía poder ayudar

-No podemos

-Lo sé, pero las famosas Sailors sólo son unas niñas

-Unas niñas que han salvado incontable numero de veces este mundo

-Este mundo, nuestro mundo

-En ocasiones das miedo… ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mi cabeza… de verdad que duele

-¿Y tus ojos?

-Lo soportaré

-Si quieres un motivo para que te duela más la cabeza, te aviso que la reparación de la puerta será costosa

-¿Por qué he de pagarlo todo?

-Tú fuiste quien la derribó… Será mejor que vayamos arriba

***

-Está todo listo, sólo espero sus órdenes para comenzar

-Mándalos ya

-¿No cree que Nature se moleste por intervenir?

-Nature tiene un solo objetivo, no creo que le importe si jugamos con las chiquillas hasta que mate a ese par

-¿Y si no lo hace?

-Morirá en el intento así que vamos ya

-Muy bien, es hora de jugar

-¿Qué tanto soportarán tus juguetes?

-No mucho pero estoy seguro de que ese grupo de niñas terminará con temor

-Pareces muy seguro de lo que dices

-Sí señor, y ese payaso con antifaz no podrá ayudarlas

-Después de todo, eres más listo de lo que esperé

***

-Nature, deja de jugar con esas mocosas y concéntrate en tu objetivo

-Como ordene señor Glan

-Mientras tanto, ¿Qué les parece si jugamos un poco mis niñas?

***

-Date prisa Urano

-Ya voy, ya voy

- Ahí estan

-Hay algo que no me gusta nada…

-Debemos andar con cuidado

-Vamos.

-Cabeza fría y sentidos alerta

-Entré más rápido terminemos con Glan tendremos más oportunidades de ver realizada nuestra meta

-Este planeta tiene miedo

-Glan no es el único al que debemos matar…

....................


	10. Misterios

**10. Misterios**

-Y que esperas para darnos tu sorpresa Glan- replicó Júpiter

-Si así lo quieres...– con un movimiento de su pequeño bastón hizo aparecer ocho demonios - así será

-Chicas, al ataque

Cada una de las scouts enfrentaba a un demonio cuando un estruendo hizo que todos se quedaran paralizados.

-¡Señor Glan! los encontré

-¿Qué esperas? tráelos aquí para...- antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Nature lanzaba ya a 2 chicos desde la parte alta de la casa-...matarlos

-¡Ouch! Eso dolió ¿Te importaría tener más cuidado?

-Siempre quejándote no tienes remedio

-El tonto de Nature ha estropeado mi traje

-Urano tu no has caído sobre un demonio, eso si duele

-Si bueno, todavía nos faltan siete

-¿Qué?

-Mira por ti mismo

-Hace tiempo que no teníamos algo interesante

-Estoy muy emocionado

-Es una verdadera lástima, espero que sigan tan emocionados cuando estén por morir... Encárgate Nature

-Como ordene mi señor –Nature sacó una esfera de energía y la lanzó directamente hacia los chicos, rozando el brazo de Urano

-Así que vas enserio Glan –se revisó la herida- Sailors Scouts será mejor que se retiren

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto, váyanse ahora

-Nos iremos cuando no haya más peligro, nosotras defendemos este planeta-replicó Venus

-Su planeta no está en peligro así que largo de aquí

-¿Intentas decirnos lo que debemos o no hacer? No nos iremos a ninguna parte-esta vez se trataba de Mercury

-Hagan lo que les venga en gana, sólo no interfieran

-Los únicos que interfieren son ustedes –gritaba histérica Mars mientras luchaba con un monstruo

-Entonces… diviértanse con los muñecos de Glan…

***

-Uranus

-¿Qué ocurre Saturn?

-Las inners scouts se comportan de una manera que no va con ellas

-Ahora que lo pienso, esos demonios poseen algo

-La más pura maldad se alberga en ellos, hay que tener cuidado… -Neptune mantenía la mirada fija en su espejo

-¿Neptune?

-El espejo lo ha revelado… pero algo me preocupa

-¿De qué se trata? –Saturn intentaba leer el espejo pero sólo se reflejaba ella misma

-Ellos dos… el espejo muestra como enemigos a Glan y aliados, pero… su poder se desvanece cuando intento saber algo más sobre ellos dos… es como si otra persona obligara al espejo a no mostrar nada más…

-Quizá Pluto te pueda ayudar al respecto, por ahora debemos luchar

-Sí, _"Pero… que significa lo que dijo… Su planeta no está en peligro"_

-Saturn

-Ya voy

***

-¿No te parece que deberíamos ayudar a las niñas?

-No, si la famosa Sailor Moon tiene el poder del cristal de plata debe tener también la fuerza de su madre. Deberían poseer la capacidad de terminar con esas cosas sin problema alguno

-Les están quitando… -Urano bajó la cabeza- … su valor…

-Ellas tienen su propio guardián.

-Vaya guardián, no sé donde esté metido

-Me parece que alguien está sentimental

-No.

-Entonces que ocurre

-Es que… Ellas no tienen la culpa, nunca supieron de nuestra existencia hasta ahora…

-Tú mismo les dijiste que su planeta no está en peligro, no podemos obligar a que se retiren

-Neptuno… ¿Realmente debemos acabar con más personas?

-Son nuestras órdenes, primero Glan y después…

-… ya lo sé… _"lo siento mucho pero así se ha decidido…"_

-Vamos a acabar con Nature de una buena vez

-Como digas…

***

-Esta vez no podrás ayudar a las scouts… ellas te tendrán que ayudar

-Tú debes ser uno de los sirvientes de Glan

–Señor Glan si me haces favor y no te equivocas, soy el sirviente más leal del Señor Glan… he estado a su lado desde hace mucho tiempo

-Cualquiera diría que tienes miedo a ese pequeño hombrecito con bastón

-¡Guarda silencio! el Señor Glan es mas poderoso de lo que te imaginas

-Si me disculpas tengo chicas a las que ayudar

-Ya te he dicho que ellas te tendrán que ayudar, monstruo de las pesadillas, tu dueño te invoca

Un pequeño oso de peluche apareció frente a un atónito Darien que inspeccionó cuidadosamente el objeto con la mirada, pero al fijar sus ojos sobre los del oso quedó totalmente paralizado. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y su mirada brilló en un tono grisáceo, el mismo tono que los ojos de su atacante.

***

-Malditos, han acabado con mi mascota pero esto lo pagaran muy caro

-¿Pensabas que permitiríamos ser destrozados por tremendo animal?

-Mueran ¡Espina infernal!–De sus manos emergieron agujas negras que se impactaron directamente en los cuerpos de los jóvenes

-Nuestro turno… ¡Tormenta!

-¡Ráfaga!

-¿Qué?...-Nature recibió los ataques al mismo tiempo –Ustedes dos… no pueden… yo…

-Es verdad, uno solo de esos ataques no podía acabar contigo Nature, pero ahora que hemos aprendido a combinarlos resultan letales… para cualquiera

-Es una lástima que mueras de esta forma pero no tuvimos elección

-Ustedes… algún día… yo sé… traición…- y desapareció como un fantasma

***

-¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente? ¿A qué has venido a este planeta?

-Supongo que eres Sailor Moon…Ya se los he dicho… He venido para terminar con los guardianes de las outers, se supone que ustedes no deberían estar aquí pero ya que han terminado con mis demonios y meten sus narices donde no deben les daré la oportunidad de conocer mi poder

-¡Qué linda fiesta! ¿Nos permites unir Glan? –Se dirigió Urano

-¿Ustedes? Nature, ¿Dónde está Nature?

-Muerto… el mismo destino que te espera- Respondió Neptuno con una mirada dura y la voz totalmente indiferente

-Por lo que veo sus espinas infernales han ocasionado notables daños a sus cuerpos, ¿en estas condiciones creen poder acabar conmigo? No sean ingenuos… morirán

-A diferencia de un anciano como tú, mi compañero y yo no tenemos miedo a morir

-Menos charla… ¡Tormenta!

-¡Agujero Negro!

-Como quieras… ¡Ráfaga!

Una gran luz multicolor unida a una explosión invadió el lugar dejando momentáneamente ciegas a las scouts, cuando lograron recuperar la vista encontraron a Urano y Neptuno en el suelo, respirando agitadamente y con hilos de sangre brotando de sus cuerpos, Glan había desaparecido y una parte de la casa se encontraba destruida.

***

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No puede moverse?

-No… puedo

-Su energía es cálida, guardián del planeta Tierra, Príncipe Endimión… De verdad lo siento

-¿Por… qué… atacan?

-Esta no es su batalla príncipe, yo me ocuparé

-Estás… Glan

-Es la mejor forma de cumplir mi deber, el suyo es obligar a las princesas a alejarse

-Yo… debo… cuidar…Serena… tierra…

-Ha sido muy difícil no ser descubierto, su planeta estará a salvo pero no se entrometan…

-¿Por qué?

-No hay tiempo… Abre los ojos

Darien abrió súbitamente los ojos al escuchar una explosión, la sensación del vértigo se hizo presente hasta que recordó que se encontraba en el techo de la casa, el pequeño oso que lo había sumido en esa extraña ilusión había desaparecido y frente a él se encontraba únicamente el sirviente de Glan

-¿Quién eres realmente?

-Un traidor

-¿Traidor? ¿A quien traicionaste?

-No lo puedo decir, ahora si me permites mi señor ha sido herido, debo acudir a su lado

-Espera… Dime como ayudar, qué podemos hacer para detener todo esto

-Esto ya no puede detenerse

-Debe existir una forma…

-Si insistes en entrometerte príncipe, tendré que matarte

Dio un salto al vacío y cuando Tuxedo Mask se acercó sólo fue capaz de distinguir dos figuras que se incorporaban del suelo, su misterioso atacante se había esfumado en el aire, el vértigo lo inundó nuevamente al ser conciente de la altura a la que se encontraba, las piernas le comenzaron a temblar y en sus manos apareció el tan incómodo sudor, sólo pudo sentir cómo su piel perdía color y el cuerpo se le volvía pesado, sin ser capaz de controlarse cayó desde lo alto del lugar y lo único que logró ver antes de desvanecerse en el aire fue un par de ojos azules que lo observaban con tristeza desde un lugar desconocido.

***

-Chicos ¿se encuentran bien? –preguntó una preocupada Venus

-No es nada… ¿Te importaría alejarte? –Fue la respuesta obtenida de Urano que se incorporaba lentamente

-Preocúpense por su guardián señoritas – Neptuno señalaba hacia lo alto de la casa, un desvanecido Tuxedo se precipitaba hacia el vacío

-¡No!... Chicas, hay que hacer algo

Sailor Moon corrió rápidamente seguida de las inner al lugar donde caía Darien, antes de que éste llegara al suelo una sombra apareció tomando en brazos al hombre y depositándolo suavemente sobre el césped

-¡Pluto!

-Disculpen la demora –se incorporó para mirar de frente a Sailor Moon –Parece que el príncipe ha perdido la conciencia antes de poder evitar su caida

-Gracias…

-Será mejor que ustedes se encarguen de él…

Miró hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeras y fue conciente de los dos jóvenes que se aproximaban, heridos, hacia ellas así que comenzó a caminar en esa dirección.

-Esta vez ese anciano logró escapar mal herido, la próxima acabaremos con él –Comentaba Urano a su compañero

-Ustedes dos tienen mucho que explicar

-No creo Pluto… esto no les incumbe

-Pluto tiene razón, ¡nosotras cuatro somos las outer scouts! Se supone que ustedes nos protegen así que por lo menos debemos saber de qué nos cuidan…

-Guarda silencio pequeña…

-De cualquier forma tu suposición es errónea, somos dos de cuatro pequeña Saturn, en todo caso que decidiéramos cumplir como guardianes sólo serían protegidas dos de ustedes

-¿Cómo saber qué pretenden? El espejo no lo refleja… parece que no existieran

-No son los mismos de antes…

-Claro que no princesa Uranus, si lo fuéramos no me atrevería a hacer esto… -Urano tomó el rostro de Haruka e inesperadamente la besó fugazmente

-Lo siento por ti hermana pero no permitiré que tomes lo que me pertenece… -Neptuno sujetó por la cintura a Michiru y la besó, pero a diferencia de su compañero, el beso fue más prolongado, más apasionado.

Los chicos sólo sonrieron entre sí y comenzaron a correr… Hotaru y Setsuna miraron atónitas la escena, Haruka quedó paralizada y Michiru se llevó los dedos a sus labios, cuando pudieron reaccionar corrieron tras ellos para buscar más explicaciones

-A pesar de estar heridos son rápidos

-¡Me las pagará! Ese idiota me las pagará… cómo se atreve…

-Olvídalo por ahora Uranus, los volveremos a ver…

-_Son tan rápidos como el viento… _-Todas miraron sorprendidas a Hotaru –Chicas, hemos dejado a las demás

-Es cierto, debemos saber como se encuentra Darien

-"_Ángel…_"

-Neptune ¿Te preocupa algo?

-Es sólo que Ángel y Luigi…

-Uranus, Ángel fue herido cuando me salvó de ese animal

-Vamos…


	11. Visitas

**11. Visitas**

-¿Así que se ocultaron tras los autos y ese animal extraño no las vio?

-Sailor Moon y amigas aparecieron momentos después y salvaron nuestras vidas –Hotaru mostró una gran sonrisa

-Entonces tendremos que buscar a Sailor Moon para que se haga responsable de sus actos

-¿Actos?- la sonrisa en el rostro de la niña desapareció

-Hey, cálmate amigo, dime ¿dónde pretendes buscarla? No creo que un grupo de heroínas se pare frente a ti y te diga "hola, somos las sailors scouts" De verdad ese golpe en la cabeza te afectó demasiado

-Luigi…

-Disculpen chicas, pero éste gruñón necesita culpar a alguien de los daños que sufrió la casa…

-¡La compré hace menos de tres días!

Las chicas se encontraban riendo por la discusión de sus nuevos amigos, Darien estaba descansando en una de las habitaciones desocupadas alegando estar impactado por los sucesos.

-¿Están seguros de que no prefieren pasar la noche en nuestra casa?

-Seguros, de cualquier forma se los agradecemos Haruka, pero es preferible que este gruñón no se mueva mucho y mejor descanse

-De acuerdo

-Entonces hasta luego

-Cualquier cosa pueden llamarnos… -Michiru dejó sobre una pequeña mesa un papel –aquí están nuestros números telefónicos, tanto de casa como los celulares

-Muchas gracias

-Oye Ángel, quisiera hacerte una pregunta

-Dime Rei

-¿Por qué estás usando gafas oscuras?

La misma pregunta que le hizo Michiru, miró de reojo a la violinista y se percató de que ésta esperaba ansiosamente la respuesta, al parecer se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada y se sonrojó desviando la mirada, una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del chico ante tal reacción

-Digamos que hay demasiada luz en esta ciudad…

Michiru nuevamente lo miró fijamente, tratando de grabar esas palabras que fueron pronunciadas con un tono grave, intentó traspasar la oscuridad de esas gafas pues sabía que los ojos que se encontraban ocultos permanecían fijos en ella. Luigi se dio cuenta del juego que su amigo estaba comenzando así que lo terminó.

-Tú y tus tonterías, no le hagas caso, lo que pasa es que está enfermo

-¿De verdad? Dime, qué síntomas presentas- Ami pareció interesarse en el asunto

-Preferiría no hablar al respecto, lo siento

-Ah… ¿Cómo lo llamó el médico?... m… Ah si, Fotofobia

-¡Luigi!

-Chicas se hace tarde, hora de irnos-Interrumpió Haruka notando el ambiente tenso que prometía aparecer

-¡Adiós! –Gritaron a coro Mina y Lita

-¡Que te mejores!

-Adiós y gracias

***

Pluto miraba desde las sombras al chico que parecía estar completamente concentrado en la revista que sostenía entre sus manos, observó con cautela su rubia cabellera que era iluminada por la tenue luz que desprendía la lámpara de mesa, el individuo movió la cabeza causando que algún travieso mechón cayera ocultando aun más su rostro, aquel rostro tenía facciones ligeramente infantiles y unidas a sus rasgos notablemente masculinos provocaban un aire de inocencia. Sus ojos de un color miel brillante hipnotizaban a aquella persona que se atreviera a mirarlos por largo rato, diversas emociones se escondían tras esa mirada, tristeza, soledad, felicidad, tranquilidad… pasión… sus labios un tanto separados se movían ligeramente como si éstos pronunciaran silenciosamente las palabras que su dueño leía. Se veía tan tranquilo, pareciera estar ausente de su entorno, pero Pluto sabía perfectamente que con alguien como él, las apariencias engañan y no se equivocaba. Una notable sonrisa se dibujó en esos delgados labios.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más pasarás escondida?

-No quería interrumpir

-Sabes, hace años que no me visitabas. Llegué a pensar que me habías olvidado

-Imposible olvidar a alguien como tú, sabes que sólo te visito cuando es necesario

-Tú dirás

-¿Qué están haciendo en este lugar?

-Aquí vivimos ahora, además son asuntos de trabajo

-Ustedes no tienen "trabajo" en este país, para eso estamos nostras

-¿Disculpa? No entiendo

-Creí haberte ordenado que no aparecieran frente a nosotras, recuerdo haber prohibido que tocaras la estrella

-No sé de lo que hablas… tú misma te deshiciste de las estrellas, no existe forma de recuperarlas

-Yo sólo las oculté

-A mí no me interesan

-Compruébalo

-¿Por qué no las buscas tú misma en el lugar donde las dejaste? No soy tan tonto para arriesgarme por un objeto que no tengo idea de cómo manejar

-Dejen de aparecer frente a nosotras

-No hemos hecho tal cosa

-La pelea de esta noche ¿negarás que fueron ustedes los causantes de esa explosión?

-Lo niego… nosotros no hemos sido

-¿Cómo se supone que puedo creerte?

-Sailor Pluto, no sé quien eres realmente, pero mira… -extendió sus brazos y mostró todo el lugar- … eso de las guerritas no me interesa, este lugar me agrada, me gusta tener una vida normal, por primera vez puedo detenerme a observar mi entorno sin preocupación, tengo una familia, mi trabajo no puede estar mejor, me divierto cuando quiero y lo mejor de todo es que no necesito estar oculto… ¿por qué cambiaría esta nueva vida?

-¿Y él? ¿Estás seguro de él?

-Lo puedo asegurar, estuve con él todo el tiempo

-A veces pienso que lo tratas como un niño

-Me preocupo mucho por ese chico, es todo

-¿Lo seguirás cuidando?

-Te lo prometí, para ser sincero en ocasiones aborrezco estar cerca de él, me trae tantos recuerdos que no soy capaz de comprender, situaciones que no deseo recordar pero… le he tomado un verdadero aprecio, es importante en mi vida sabes que crecimos juntos, desde siempre él esta ahí para mi y yo para él…

-¿Si no fueron ustedes entonces quien?

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Quizá alguien encontró tus estrellas

-Nadie tiene suficiente control sobre ese poder más que los elegidos

-¿Cómo saberlo? ¿Qué ocurriría si alguien más tomara esas estrellas?

-El portador morirá, ningún cuerpo puede resistir tanta energía

-¿Por qué quisiera tomarla si me mataría?

-Naciste bajo la protección de uno de los planetas, ese poder no te mataría

-No hemos sido nosotros

-¿Sabes quien fue?

-Quizá

-¿Me lo dirás?

-No

-¿No?

-Si lo hago tendría que matarte

-Puedo detenerte antes de que lo intentes

-Detener el tiempo no es lo más inteligente en estos momentos llenos de dudas, podrías incluso afectar el futuro que tanto proteges

-No te entiendo, ¿te importaría explicarte?

-Sabes Sailor Pluto, cuando te miro recuerdo a una muy buena amiga, su nombre es Setsuna

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, sólo que ella siempre tiene esa mirada calurosa y una sonrisa cargada de ternura y tú… bueno, tu mirada guarda el conocimiento del tiempo y tu sonrisa es irónica, son totalmente diferentes

-No veo lo interesante en lo que dices

-El problema de ustedes es que nunca pueden ver más allá de sus ideales… se hace tarde iré a dormir

-Aun no me has dado la respuesta que espero

-No tengo ninguna respuesta que darte, déjanos vivir como lo que somos, personas normales…

-Buscaré las estrellas

-Tendrás que hacerlo en otra parte, nosotros no las tenemos

-Ya lo veremos

-Ah, por cierto Sailor Pluto… sería mejor que las puertas del tiempo queden selladas hasta que todo quede aclarado

-¿Por qué?

-Eres la única que puede sellarlas

-Pueden estar como hasta ahora, sin ser selladas y nada pasará

-Escucha bien, eres la única que puede sellarlas, pero hay otras personas que saben usarlas

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Te sorprendería darte cuenta que el planeta tiene sutiles maneras para hablar con las personas… buenas noches

El chico apagó la luz de mesa y salió del despacho, las sombras invadieron la habitación dejando a una guerrera meditando sobre las respuestas que su interlocutor le había dado, nunca decía las cosas directamente, ella sabía que le había dado esa respuesta que tanto anhelaba, solo necesitaba analizar. Su mirada se fijó en el único portarretratos que se encontraba sobre la misma mesa en la que el chico había dejado la revista, lo tomó en sus manos y con uno de sus largos dedos delineó las tres figuras que ahí se encontraban: Los Bellingeri

***

Una mirada gris se posó sobre el joven que se mantenía absorto en sus pensamientos, su mirada fija en el horizonte, en ese punto donde el cielo y océano se volvía uno mismo. La luz emitida por la luna era causante de un extraño efecto en ese personaje, su corto cabello azul era revuelto por el suave viento de media noche, las facciones inocentes de su sonrisa contrarrestaban con esa madurez reflejada en su mirada oculta por un par de gafas que guardaban celosa y casi herméticamente esos ojos azul profundo, su piel bronceada estaba siendo acariciada por la brisa marina. El observador sólo encontró una palabra para describir esa escena: Tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Pensé que nunca más te vería

-Veo que usas gafas incluso de noche

-Esta ciudad tiene una luz muy brillante, hermosa y brillante, pero no la puedo soportar

-Nunca imaginé que esta luz te lastimara

-Es cuestión de acostumbrar mis ojos, no es algo que pueda controlar con facilidad

-Japón es un lugar misterioso y bello

-¿Todavía eres mi amigo?

-Nunca lo dejaremos de ser

-¿Aún cuando ellos te intenten matar?

-Claro, yo siempre protegeré este planeta y a ustedes

-No imaginé encontrarte en un lugar como este, recuerdo que odiabas el mar

-Siento mucho tener que molestarte de nuevo…

-¿Para qué soy bueno?

-Necesito su ayuda

-¿Es que somos útiles en tu guerra?

-Eres pieza clave… un heredero

-No tengo poder alguno… ya no puedo hablar con el océano, el viento me ha abandonado

-¿Sabes quien eres?

-Una persona normal, me gusta esa vida y no quisiera cambiarla

-¿Quisieras cambiar la vida de la humanidad?

-No, ser una persona común y corriente es mejor de lo que pensábamos… tengo amigos, familia, carrera, tranquilidad, tengo… una vida…

-¿Eres feliz?

-Sí… soy feliz, pero en momentos como éste me siento vacío

-Esta vida puede cambiar…

-No quiero que pase…

-¿Sabes que hay alguien que puede usar las puertas del tiempo además de su guardiana?

-Sí, pero te aseguro que no soy yo

-Lo sé, sólo quiero que ustedes se encarguen de terminar con esto si mi plan falla

-¿Por qué deberíamos hacerlo? Es tu batalla, no nuestra

-El futuro de las personas que quieres está en peligro

-Lo haré…

-Gracias, espero no tener que recurrir a ustedes, pero nunca se sabe

-De acuerdo…

-Hasta pronto

Por un momento el sujeto de ojos grises se acercó a su acompañante, una lágrima escapó de sus ojos recorriendo su mejilla hasta desaparecer en la nada, por unos momentos pensó en lo injusto que resultaba obligar a ese joven a ser partícipe de una batalla tan absurda, levantó la mirada al cielo nocturno recordando que él había llegado a ese planeta precisamente para permitir que sus amigos tuvieran una vida normal, después de un momento dio un gran salto por el balcón en el que se encontraban y desapareció dejando en total silencio al otro chico quien retiró las gafas de sus ojos y miró la luna mientras sacaba de su billetera una fotografía, sus ojos azules se tornaron tristes y sus labios mostraron una sonrisa melancólica al leer lo escrito al pie de la fotografía: Los Baldini

"_De verdad espero que no falles…"_

_Continuará..._


	12. Confusiones

**12. Confusiones**

La persona que pasara frente a esa casa podía sentir claramente el ambiente pesado y tenso que le rodeaba, el aire portaba algo que resultaba asfixiante. Dentro, una joven pareja discutía calurosamente mientras una niña observaba sin atreverse a intervenir.

- Deja de decir esas tonterías ¡Lo que pasó no tiene nada que ver!

-¡Claro que tiene que ver!… ¡Y mucho! Desde que "ESE" apareció te portas indiferente conmigo y… ¡El colmo fue anoche!... ¡Te besó!... ¡Frente a mí!... y no hiciste ¡NADA!

-¡No! Ya te dije que yo no pude hacer nada por que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar… Y si a indiferencias vamos déjame decir que la aparición de "ese", como tú lo llamas, no tiene nada que ver, ¡Hasta donde recuerdo fuiste Tú quien ha dejado de poner atención!... ¡Me dejaste esperando en la galería hace una semana! ¿Quieres algo más reciente? ¡No fuiste a la presentación de mis obras!... NO TE INTERESAN MIS ASUNTOS

-Eso ya lo había aclarado… no te recogí por que el auto se descompuso y sobre tu presentación, ¡Sabías muy bien que tenía una carrera ese día! ¡DIOS! ¡No me puedo dividir en dos para atenderte todo el tiempo! Además tu sabes mejor que nadie que hago un gran esfuerzo para interesarme en tus cosas pero TÚ te encierras en esa estúpida burbuja de tu mundo perfecto y te importa poco lo que pasa afuera ¡No te interesa nada de lo que pasa afuera! ¡No te importan las cosas que no se relacionen con tus intereses!

-¡Esto ya ha dejado de funcionar! Me voy, no pretendo discutir por niñerías… ¡y mucho menos con alguien tan inmadura como tú!

-Mamá Michiru… ¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo que ir al conservatorio y después quizá daré una vuelta por la ciudad

-Anda, vete, huye y escóndete en tu mundo… para cuando regreses ¡Tendrás la habitación para ti sola!

-Es lo menos que puedes hacer Haruka Tenoh… y si mal no recuerdo, tú no pusiste la menor resistencia cuando ese tipo te besó… quien sabe, tal vez te gustó… Sabes, deberías buscarlo…

La joven violinista salió del lugar cerrando con fuerza la puerta principal, subió a su auto y se perdió en la distancia, sus últimas palabras retumbaban en los oídos de su rubia amante

-¿Papá Haruka?

-Creo que tiene razón, esto ya no funciona, dejó de funcionar desde hace mucho…

-¿Mamá Michiru y tú ya no se quieren?

-Claro que nos queremos pequeña… _"Pero el amor se ha terminado"_

-Papá Haruka…

-Si no te das prisa llegarás tarde, toma tus cosas que te llevaré a clases… Dormirás toda la semana en casa de tu padre ¿verdad?

-Sí… aunque puedo posponerlo… Mamá Michiru y tú me pueden necesitar

-No te preocupes princesita, hace mucho que no visitas a tu padre, además si pasa algo te avisaré al momento

-¿Segura?

-Si… Anda ya

-Estoy lista

Antes de cerrar la puerta Haruka recordó las palabras de su amante, cerró los ojos un momento y en su mente apareció la escena de la noche anterior, se llevó la mano a los labios todavía hundida en su mente hasta que sintió un tirón en su manga

-Papá Haruka se me hará tarde por tu culpa

-Lo siento princesita vámonos

***

Al estacionar el auto se percató que a pocos metros se encontraba uno que le resultaba familiar, sin mucho ánimo tomó su violín y se dirigió a la entrada de aquel majestuoso lugar. A lo lejos divisó a Tetsu platicando animadamente con un grupo de personas que identificó instantáneamente como los profesores italianos, entonces recordó el auto, sin duda era el mismo al que había subido la noche anterior. Sentía la necesidad de desahogarse de cualquier manera posible y mecánicamente se dirigió hacia Tetsu… Después de todo si el auto estaba ahí seguramente él también, no sería difícil encontrarlo pero las cosas se complicaban pues necesitaba que estuviera solo y más aun… ¿Qué diría cuando estuviera frente a él? Antes de poder evitarlo estaba siendo prácticamente arrastrada por Tetsu hacia el grupo de profesores.

-Señores me siento orgulloso de presentarles a la Srita. Michiru Kaioh

-Srita. Kaioh, es un… ¿_come si dice_?... placer contar con su presencia

-Debemos admitir que fuimos un tanto… ¿_come si pronuncia_?... duros con usted el día de ayer…

Michiru no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita al notar el esfuerzo que los hombres hacían para evitar hablarle en inglés como lo habían hecho el día anterior en su examen. Se tranquilizó un poco y comenzó a hablar en un perfecto italiano.

-¿Les parece mejor si hablamos en su idioma? Por mí no hay ningún problema, hace tiempo que no lo practico y esta me parece una magnífica oportunidad

-Que sorpresa Srita. Kaioh, le agradecemos su amabilidad pues como se habrá dado cuenta nosotros no dominamos muy bien su idioma

-Srita. Kaioh, me alegro ver que continúa practicando, le diré que la calificación que le otorgamos no es oficial… sinceramente nos gustaría mucho darle la máxima puntuación y algunos honores que todos sabemos, merece sin duda alguna.

-Muchas gracias, ahora que lo menciona… el joven que trabaja con ustedes… Ángel… me comentó que la puntuación se podía mejorar

-Oh, ¡Mama mia! ¿Conoce a Angelo?

-Srita. … Angelo no trabaja con nosotros yo más bien diría que…

-¡Carlo, Fabio, Mauro! ¿Por qué no dejan de distraer a Michiru y le permiten practicar?

Los tres aludidos, Tetsu y Michiru dirigieron su mirada hacia el lugar desde donde provenía esa voz, ahí estaba él, con ese porte arrogante, su sonrisa inocente y sus ojos ocultos tras esas gafas oscuras, los nervios comenzaron a apoderarse de su cuerpo al grado de no ser capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, el corazón de Michiru comenzó a latir rápidamente lleno de algo que se podía definir como emoción, pero no tardó en sentir un vuelco en el mismo al ver que una bella joven le tomaba del brazo y susurraba algo que solo el chico pudo escuchar, al parecer era algo agradable pues el joven acentuó su sonrisa y movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa. La joven miró divertida a Michiru y dio un beso en la mejilla a Ángel para después alejarse.

-Mauro… me parece que debimos haber dejado a la Srita. Giada en la embajada, lo único que ha hecho toda la mañana ha sido distraer a Ángelo de sus obligaciones

-O pudimos convencer a Luigi de venir para que la entretuviera…

-Que idea tan descabellada Carlo, esos dos juntos ¡No estamos locos!

-Disculpen, creo que él tiene razón… con su permiso iré a practicar un poco

-Hasta luego Srita. Kaioh, esperaremos ansiosos su próxima prueba

Se retiró a uno de los salones, sacó su fiel violín y comenzó expresar todo lo que sentía en ese momento, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última ocasión en que lo había hecho de esa manera, las palabras que no había comprendido se hicieron presentes: "_¿Esa es tu verdadera forma de tocar?... yo creo que no_" entonces lo entendió todo

_-Esta es mi verdadera forma de tocar…_

***

Cuando regresó a casa la encontró en total silencio, recordó que Setsuna había salido a las puertas del tiempo y regresaría en unos días, Hotaru pasaría la semana completa con su padre y Michiru… bueno… Michiru había salido esa mañana y parecía no querer regresar en toda la tarde, pensaba como pasar el día pues hoy no tenía práctica, el circuito se encontraba en remodelación lo que había dejado algunos días libres a todos los corredores de prototipos, sabía que el circuito de motocross había sido rentado para un entrenamiento privado, aun así sentía una gran necesidad de sentirse nuevamente parte del viento y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó su motocicleta y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la pista de entrenamiento. Cuando llegó al lugar se dirigió a las gradas y su mirada se posó en la parte más alta de éstas donde un chico se encontraba haciendo anotaciones en una libreta.

-Disculpe ¿Es usted Haruka Tenoh?

-Soy yo ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Eh, bueno yo soy un gran admirador suyo… Hashimoto… Taro Hashimoto, es un honor tenerle en nuestra práctica

-¡Hey Taro deja de perder el tiempo y comienza a practicar!

Haruka comenzó a reir animadamente al ver el rostro sonrojado de Taro, quien había corrido torpemente, víctima de los nervios, hacia donde se encontraba su entrenador, después de unos momentos Taro regresó junto a un hombre maduro de mirada esmeralda.

-Es un placer contar con su presencia Haruka Tenoh, soy Takuro Umari, entrenador de este equipo

-El placer es mío, por favor llámenme Haruka, me disculpo por interrumpir sus prácticas

-No hay problema parece que el día de hoy terminaremos antes de lo programado las prácticas con el otro equipo, desafortunadamente nuestro mejor corredor ha caído en cama victima de unos dulces, no tenemos alguien que iguale el nivel de ese chico…

-Entrenador… esta carrera es importante para el equipo… ¡Quizá Tenoh pueda correr para nuestro equipo!

-¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo Taro?

-Sr. Umari por mí no hay problema, sería todo un placer poder ayudarlos, sólo permítame un traje y una motocicleta para estas condiciones y tendrá un corredor

-¡Oiga Sr. Umari! ¿Me parece que sí tendremos esa carrera?

Takuro, Taro y Haruka miraron al chico que bajaba lentamente las gradas, llevaba bajo el brazo la libreta donde minutos antes había estado realizando sus anotaciones; sus ojos miel se detuvieron momentáneamente en la corredora a quien le dirigió una cálida sonrisa. Haruka por su parte quedó muda al notar un estremecimiento que sentía en su cuerpo por la sola sonrisa de aquel sujeto, por unos segundos recordó lo ocurrido esa mañana y pensó que quizá él podría escucharla, su corazón palpitó rápidamente con esa idea y la emoción que surgió en su ser se convirtió en sorpresa al notar que el joven tomaba de una de las motocicletas un traje de corredor, totalmente diferente al que portaba Taro, en ese instante fue conciente de que él sería su rival. No terminaba de salir de su asombro cuando Takuro le puso en manos un traje de su equipo.

-Entrenador ¿De verdad ese chico va a correr? Lo único que ha hecho en todo el entrenamiento es estar sentado, no me parece que sea un verdadero corredor

-Taro debes aprender que las apariencias engañan, Haruka deberías tener cuidado

-¡Todavía no conozco a alguien que pueda superar las habilidades de Haruka Tenoh!... Es como el viento

-Mejor iré a prepararme, no creo que deseen esperar mucho más ¿Está lista la motocicleta?

-Todo en perfectas condiciones, yo mismo lo revisé hace un rato, gracias por esto y suerte

Se dirigió hacia los vestidores, recargó sus codos sobre las piernas mientras sostenía con las manos su cabeza, cerró los ojos y trató de ignorar todo para concentrarse en la carrera que estaba por comenzar, sus ojos se abrieron al comprender las palabras que él le había dicho _"Nos parecemos más de lo que crees…" _ Se levantó y sonrió a su propio reflejo

-_Eres como yo…_

***

"_Esta vez no soy yo el traidor" _ ¿Qué significaban las palabras que le había dicho Nature?, si él no era el traidor entonces ¿Quién? Ninguna de las chicas sería capaz de traicionar a su princesa, ¿Acaso serían ellos dos? Pero si fuera cierta esa suposición, ¿por qué las habían ayudado? Por mucho que negaran desear protegerlas lo habían hecho desde la primera ocasión, cuando el enemigo había atacado en el jardín de la casa donde vivía con Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna, después ella había sido atacada sin estar transformada, ¿Acaso Glan buscaba sólo a ellas cuatro? "_Su planeta no está en peligro" _ ¿Cómo estar segura de ello? ¿Un enemigo que no desea terminar con el planeta o dominar el universo? _"esto no les incumbe"_ Una guerra en la que dos de sus viejos guardianes peleaban hasta el borde de la muerte y aun así ellas no tenían nada que ver... ¿Se trataba todo esto de problemas personales? ¿Una guerra nacida del odio personal?

Presa de la desesperación, se levantó repentinamente, golpeando con las manos la mesa donde minutos antes reposaban sus libros…

-¿Qué significa todo esto?

-Srita. Tomoe ¿le importaría compartir con el resto de la clase sus comentarios?

-Lo siento profesor, no es nada

-Tal parece que no tiene idea de lo que estamos hablando, tendrá que hacer un trabajo adicional por ello

-Pero sí se cuanto es 12X12

-¡SRITA. TOMOE, ESTAMOS EN CLASE DE INGLÉS! ¬_¬

- Lo lamento… U_U

***

"_Quizá alguien encontró tus estrellas"_ Continuaban en el mismo lugar donde ella misma las había puesto hace diez años, hasta ese momento no había lugar más seguro que el antiguo palacio de mercurio, el último lugar que algún enemigo pensaría en atacar ya que centraban su atención en la tierra "_Eso de las guerritas no me interesa" _Si no eran ellos ¿Quién más podría utilizar ese poder sin ayuda de las estrellas? ¿Era el momento de utilizarlas para asegurar el futuro que tanto protegían? _"Me gusta tener una vida normal" _¿Sería justo despojar a esas personas de su vida normal? Podía insistir nuevamente hasta saber quienes eran las personas que aparecían frente a ellas "_Si te lo digo tendría que matarte" _ ¿Matarla? ¿Tan importante resultaba esconder esas identidades? ¿Podría una persona matar a la señora del tiempo? _"Sería mejor que las puertas del tiempo queden selladas" _ Sellar las puertas ¿No utilizar las puertas del tiempo? ¿Cómo saber si lo que estaba sucediendo no afectará el futuro? ¿No era necesario tener una idea de lo que ocurrirá en esta extraña batalla? _"Hay otras personas que saben usarlas" _ ¿Quién sería capaz de controlar las puertas sin necesidad del báculo? ¿Alguien más había robado la llave que celosamente guardaba la pequeña dama? ¿No tenia ya en su poder esa llave?

-¿Quién será el causante de todo esto?

Continuará…


	13. Quién eres

_Hola de nuevo a quienes se toman la molestia de leer éste fic, antes que otra cosa quiero pedir una enorme disculpa por tanto tiempo sin actualizar pero ya saben que hay situaciones como la universidad, el trabajo y otras cosas que absorven el 110% de nuestro tiempo, pero aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero les guste._

**1****3. Quién eres**

"_Esta no es su batalla, yo me ocuparé"_… "_Es la mejor forma de cumplir mi deber_"…_"Ha sido muy difícil no ser descubierto"… "Su planeta estará a salvo no se entrometan"_… _"Esto ya no puede detenerse"_

Mantenía la mirada fija en la ventana como si ahí se encontrara la respuesta al repentino miedo que le había invadido la noche anterior, por más que lo pensaba no encontraba explicación alguna para su inesperado temor. Había algo en la actitud de su atacante que lo hacía tener una leve confianza en sus palabras, parecía estar… sufriendo. Sabía que lo más prudente en este momento era mantenerse al margen de la situación, por lo menos hasta conocer el verdadero motivo de esta nueva batalla. Ahora intentaría convencer a las guerreras de aceptar su propuesta.

***

Recorría sin rumbo los pasillos de aquel sitio, deteniéndose frente a algunas puertas para disfrutar por unos instantes la frágil magia que se escondía tras ellas, ninguna era la que estaba buscando, ciertamente todas eran especiales pero carecían de ese toque de misticismo al que estaba acostumbrada. Se detuvo al final del pasillo, una sensación de tristeza se adueño de su ser, lentamente giró la perilla de la puerta permitiendo que diversas sensaciones invadieran sus sentidos. Por unos segundos pensó encontrarse dentro de un sueño, la imagen que tenía frente a ella parecía haber sido recreada de un cuento de princesas. La joven violinista no se había percatado de su presencia, se mantenía de pie con los ojos cerrados, cada nota era portadora de mil sensaciones que obligaban a Giada a olvidar la realidad. La música terminó y Michiru observó incrédula a su improvisado público. Entonces la reconoció, era ella.

-Discúlpeme por haber entrado sin permiso, pensé que se trataba de otra persona… usted tiene ese mismo toque… es realmente hermoso

-No tengo problema en que haya entrado, veo que le agradó mi interpretación…gracias…

-Desde este momento usted cuenta con una nueva admiradora, Giada Farabollini, pero puede llamarme Giada –la joven extendió su mano hacia Michiru quien respondió el gesto

Ahora que la observaba con mayor detenimiento se trataba de una preciosa joven de ojos miel y cabello castaño claro, su cuerpo era delgado y delicado, la imagen era complementada por un rostro lleno de una extraña combinación entre inocencia y madurez.

-Gusto en conocerte Giada, soy…

-Sé quien es… - interrumpió con una voz ligeramente temblorosa - …Michiru Kaioh tiene gran fama, tanta que los Baldini viajaron hasta aquí exclusivamente para escucharla… nunca imaginé que tanto talento se escondiera tras una mujer tan hermosa y delicada…

-No tenía idea de tener tanta fama como dices… tú también eres una joven muy bella y con gracia, por favor llámame Michiru

-Gracias… Michiru

-Y dime Giada ¿A quién estabas buscando?

-¿Eh? ¡Ángelo!… ¡Es cierto!... lo había olvidado… ¡Mauro me va a matar!... Lo siento tengo que irme

La puerta se abrió inesperadamente mostrando a Fabio que se disculpó por interrumpir e invitó a Giada a acompañarlo, instantes después alguien tocaba y Michiru se acercó para atender su nueva "visita". Al abrir la puerta sintió cómo un escalofrío recorría toda su espalda y el corazón comenzó a apresurar su latir, ahí estaba él, de pie en el marco de la puerta, su mirada oculta como era ya costumbre tras gafas oscuras, no portaba esa típica sonrisa que tanto le había gustado.

-Hola

-Hola… una joven te está buscando

-Giada no es mi prioridad… ¿Puedo pasar?

La violinista dio unos pasos atrás permitiéndole así entrar, el joven cerró tras de sí la puerta y se recargó en ella observando detenidamente el rostro de su acompañante.

-¿Te importaría tocar para mí?

-¿Ángel ocurre algo malo?

-Por favor…

-Será un placer

Michiru comenzó a tocar como lo había hecho anteriormente, cuando concluyó abrió los ojos y se llevó una sorpresa, aquel joven se encontraba a escasos centímetros, lo ocurrido en las últimas 48 horas era demasiado incluso para ella, los nervios volvieron a ser partícipes dejando su cuerpo completamente paralizado, tras unos segundos fue capaz de recuperar el habla.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-Me preocupo por ti

-Gracias, pero estoy bien

-Algo te ocurre

-¿Cómo puedes pensar tal cosa?

-No eres alguien que diga las cosas pero eso no impide que te comuniques con el resto de personas

-No te entiendo

-¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí? Sólo tú eres capaz de unir un violín a tu cuerpo, solo tú reflejas tu corazón en las notas y sólo tú puedes hacerme olvidar la realidad… y la realidad es que hay algo que te está afectando…

Michiru no terminaba de procesar esas palabras cuando un par de brazos la rodearon envolviéndola en un abrazo protector, se dejó llevar por la calidez y seguridad que esos brazos le proporcionaban, comenzó a llorar aferrándose a la camisa de su joven acompañante. Recargó su oído contra el pecho del joven, el sonido de aquel corazón la relajaba, le pareció estar escuchando una bella melodía. Separó su cuerpo sin romper el abrazo, levantó la mirada y se topó nuevamente con esas gafas oscuras, las tomó suavemente y comenzó a retirarlas con una de sus manos mientras posaba la otra en donde sabía estaba el melodioso corazón.

Él cerró los ojos al sentir como era despojado lentamente de su protección por la violinista, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y un par de ojos azul profundo se posaron en los de Michiru, rompió delicadamente aquel abrazo para tomar la mano que se mantenía en su pecho y tras darle un suave beso tomó el violín que descansaba sobre el piano y se lo colocó en el hombro.

-Los consejos no son mi especialidad, pero te lo puedo compensar

-¿Tocarás para mí?

-Quiero aliviar tu corazón… no conozco otra forma más que esta…

-¿Me dirás quien eres?

La respuesta no fue articulada, el joven había ya comenzado a crear una bella melodía, Michiru sintió como invadía sus sentidos, cada nota acariciaba su interior, perdió la noción del tiempo-espacio y cedió a aquella atmósfera mística que calmaba su lastimado corazón, la música terminó casi en un susurro. El joven colocaba el instrumento en manos de su amada dueña, nuevamente la miró a los ojos y sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Es que aun no sabes quien soy?

-Eres…Ángel… Ángelo Baldini…

***

Finalmente la carrera había terminado y vaya manera de haberlo hecho… en la última vuelta la corredora perdió su tranquilidad al notar que su adversario le llevaba una ventaja considerable para su gusto, así que sin importar las consecuencias arremetió a toda velocidad para alcanzarlo y… bueno… las cosas no siempre salen como uno desea… una sonrisa ácida se formó en sus labios mientras su mirada se fijaba en el trágico final de aquella máquina.

- Definitivamente hoy no es mi día - frente a ella se encontraba lo que minutos antes fuera la motocicleta que Takuro le proporcionara.

- Vaya… parece que has quemado el motor… nunca no pensé que fueras a llegar a tal extremo con tal de ganar una carrera…

- Guarda silencio ¿quieres? Tal parece que no te es suficiente haber ganado la carrera

- Vamos Haruka, sin rencores…

Haruka Tenoh no había perdido ninguna carrera desde hace varios años así que era lógico se enfadara, pero por más que lo intentaba simplemente su enojo y frustración se desvanecía al mirar directamente esos ojos miel que le proporcionaban una paz inexplicable. Con su mirada fija en aquellos orbes miel se fue acercando y le extendió la mano aceptando finalmente su derrota.

Despidió al muchacho en la entrada de los vestidores, después de hablar con Takuro y pedir infinidad de disculpas por lo acontecido anteriormente decidió dar un par de vueltas más al circuito, después de todo dudaba mucho que Luigi se enfadara si utilizaba su motocicleta además había sido culpa suya el que ella forzara tanto el motor, ¿acaso eso no justificaba su decisión?

Se encontraba cerca de la octava vuelta cuando una imagen apareció repentinamente en su mente, al principio no era capaz de distinguir las formas pero poco a poco logró distinguir la cara de Michiru mirándole con ¿tristeza? ¿Decepción? O quizá ¿Lástima? ¿Acaso Michiru sentía lástima por ella? ¿Por la gran Haruka Tenoh?, éstos pensamientos hicieron que perdiera la atención en el circuito y durante la curva perdió el control.

-Cualquiera pierde el control en algún momento- se repetía mentalmente mientras retomaba su camino en el circuito, pero era obvio –Éste no es mi día- se repitió nuevamente mientras se levantaba del suelo por cuarta vez.

Fue en ése momento cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, insignificante para el resto de mortales pero de gran importancia para ella. El viento no soplaba. Extrañada levantó la mirada al cielo, un día despejado y las nubes se desplazaban rápidamente… el viento soplaba, pero ella no era capaz de sentirlo. Comenzaba a encerrarse en su mente para analizar éste hecho cuando una voz masculina captó su atención obligándole a olvidar su objetivo.

-No tienes por que desquitar tu furia con la motocicleta, fue sólo una carrera.

¿Tanto tiempo había pasado encerrada en sus pensamientos que había dado tiempo suficiente a su acompañante de entrar a las duchas, vestirse y todavía salir con el cabello completamente seco? Sonrió para sí misma, se encontraba un poco, sólo un poco más relajada.

-No desquito mi furia por que no estoy molesta, es sólo que no estoy en las mejores condiciones

-Bueno, entonces quizá la próxima vez que estés en "condiciones" podamos volver a competir

La próxima vez, por alguna extraña razón sabía que por más que compitieran ella no podría alcanzarlo, era cruel pero realista. La próxima vez… ¿cuántas veces no lo había dicho ella misma? Decidió cambiar el tema y así disimular ese torbellino de pensamientos que aparecían en su mente.

-No pareces el tipo de persona que guste entrenar

El joven desvió la mirada hacia la pista, a Haruka le pareció evitaba su mirada. Era su imaginación o su acompañante ocultaba algo, después de todo tenía muy poco tiempo de conocerle y mucho menos de llevarse bien, pero algo en su persona le obligaba a tener plena confianza con tal desconocido.

- Sabes, me sorprendes Haruka, en verdad eres muy rápida

-La sorprendida soy yo, mira que ganarme, a mí que soy como el viento, definitivamente nos parecemos en más de un aspecto.

-Así que eres como el viento… - Haruka notó como la mirada de Luigi se oscurecía durante una fracción de segundo, tomando una tonalidad verdosa – Sí, eso he escuchado, pero dime ¿Sabes cuál es la mayor diferencia entre tú y yo?

Haruka negó con la cabeza todavía asimilando si lo que vió fue real o sólo un producto de su mente cansada.

-Tú eres como el viento…-salió de sus pensamientos -pero no me puedes igualar ya que yo "SOY" el viento…

-¿Quién eres?

Una ráfaga de viento sopló en el mismo instante en que la pregunta fue formulada, y Haruka Tenoh hizo lo que nunca había pensado, protegió su rostro del fuerte viento, y así tan rápido como empezó terminó.

Miró nuevamente a su acompañante que parecía impasible ante la fiereza del viento, los ojos miel destellaban un extraño brillo dorado y entonces él hablo.

-Soy el viento. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Eres Luigi… Luigi Bellingeri

***

"_El príncipe Urano, era hermano mayor de Haruka, estaba comprometido con Neptune"… "Un guerrero nacido bajo la protección del planeta al que sería fiel… sus poderes eran insuperables"… "_

Rei Hino trataba de encontrar significado a todo lo acontecido, sentada frente a su leal amigo el fuego, meditaba pacientemente buscando respuestas. Se encontraba concentrada cuando una ráfaga violenta abrió las puertas de par en par, obligándola a separarse de su fiel guardián para dirigirse a la entrada, ahí lo vio: La bahía de Tokio había desaparecido, en su lugar sólo había agua… mar… y en el centro de éste, un gran tornado se formaba, aire… viento… dos elementos tan imponentes y destructivos. ¿Haruka y Michiru causarías éstas catástrofes? No pudo siquiera analizarlo, una penetrante mirada le obligó a girar sobre sus talones, ahí estaban, los causantes de dichas desgracias, tres personas… aire, agua, y la tercera ¿Sombras? ¿Oscuridad? ¿Muerte?... Silencio… Silencio, Aire, Agua… miró la cúpula celeste, sólo 3 estrellas eran visibles, mejor dicho planetas: Saturno, Urano, Neptuno...

Una espada, un grito, sangre, un castillo destruido, una mujer llorando y Rei Hino se vio obligada a abrir los ojos, encontrándose nuevamente frente al fuego, presa de un enorme sentimiento de desesperación se desvaneció…

_Continuará..._


End file.
